Super Smash Fairy Tales
by Game2002
Summary: Classic fairy tales are made funnier and more actionpacked by the Smashers and I! Expect everything you can from my stories! Read, enjoy, and review!
1. Prologue

It seems like a long time for SSBB news to come out, and I haven't been doing any stories besides planning out Rise of the Negativities. I might as well write a couple of short stories, and here's one of them.

**WARNING: This story contains several fourth wall breaking and other insane humor. If you are offended by those stuffs, please kindly get out of here. Thank you.

* * *

**

**SUPER SMASH FAIRY TALES**

**Prologue

* * *

**

It was nighttime at Smash Mansion when the story started. It's about 11 at night, and some of the Smashers are asleep. Not all, as some of the adults are out there doing adults' night business and whatever you can think of.

Pichu is with the other young ones in bed, but he can't sleep. "I shouldn't have overdosed on high caffeine…" he thought to himself.

This is when Peach walks into the room to check if everything is all right, and she notices the little Pokemon with his eyes wide open. "What's the matter, Pichu?" she asks in a polite voice. "Can't sleep?"

"Will any bounty hunters come and get me tonight?" asks the mouse.

"Calm down, dear," Peach tells him. "There's nothing to be afraid of; we have reliable friends who can protect you."

"I feel better. Thanks!"

"Want me to read you a bedtime story to help you sleep?"

"Your stories are so boring that I can't sleep!"

"But bedtime stories are supposed to be boring so that you can drift off to sleep while listening to it."

"I prefer Parry reading me the stories in his own cracked up version."

"If you insist…" says Peach, and she sighs and walks out the room. Shortly afterwards, the Smashers' pet parrot flies into the room with a book in his talon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," says Parry. "What do you want me to read today?"

"Anything you can think of!" says Pichu.

Parry places the book onto the blanket in front of Pichu and flips through the pages using his talons. "How about 3 Little Pigs?"

"You're going to make it your version, right?" asks Pichu.

"Of course! Just listen and enjoy! In the next chapter, that is…"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

This is just a prologue; the real story begins next chapter. Get ready for a wild adventure through Parry's version of the classic fairy tales!


	2. 3 Little Pigs

First things first: All the characters in these classic fairy tales will be replaced with Smashers, my original characters, and characters from other game/anime series that appeared in my past stories.

**Story 1: 3 Little Pigs

* * *

**

Somewhere out in the countryside lived a mother and her three piglets that had already grown up to be big pigs and look rather juicy.

The names of the pigs are as follows, from youngest to oldest: Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and Kirby. Their mother is known as Crazy Mom, who is in fact Crazy Hand cleverly disguised as a sow (female pig).

One day, Crazy Mom gathered his… I mean her children in front of her and said to them, "My children, it is time that you go out there and live by yourself. This is the cycle of life and is inevitable. Gather your stuffs and go out there and find a girlfriend, marry, do stuff in bed, have babies, and then die in peace."

Being very obedient children, they replied, "We will, mom."

After packing their stuffs, the 3 pigs say good-bye to their mom and they hug and weep in others shoulder one last time before setting off into the dangerous world outside.

When the children are long gone and out of sight, Crazy Mom dances around happily and drank booze, and then went off to do what she always wanted to do—a prostitute.

-

The three pigs stop at a large field to rest for a while and also to discuss their plans. "So let us part ways here then," says Kirby. "We will build ourselves houses and live our own lives afterwards."

"Of course, we'll still keep in touch with each other," says Yoshi.

"Let us meet again," says Jigglypuff.

So it is decided; the siblings wave good-bye to each other and went separate ways.

First, we focus our attention on Jigglypuff as she walks her own way. "I need house," she though. "I lazy to build big house, so I build small house."

She decides to use straws to build her house, as it is simplest kind she can think of. She ran to the nearest barn and asked the farmer, the landlady of 10 Lives Apartment, for some straw, but being a stingy woman that she is, the landlady kicked her out and Jigglypuff went off empty handed.

But she is not going to give up here. Jigglypuff went off to other barns and asked for more. No matter where she went, she always got the same result… "NO!"

In the end, Jigglypuff sat down on a rock and wonders what to do without any straws. She then lifts up her eyes and sees a shop right in front of her. Then a great idea came into her head. She runs into the shop and bought all the drinking straws there, using all the money she has. Since the straws are really cheap, she easily bought enough straws to build a house.

"You're a heavy buyer!" exclaims Ms. Doublefinger, the shop owner.

And so, Jigglypuff built her house made of drinking straw and situated it somewhere out in the open field. Who cares if she has no money? She can go to her brothers and ask for some, or maybe she can find a job or even steal money.

-

Now we focus on Yoshi as he ponders about his house. "I will build a medium-sized house out of wood," he thought. "It will be big enough to fit me and my foods."

He goes to the nearest forest and decides to chop down woods, but then realizes that he doesn't have any axe. Luckily, he encountered Marth, the wandering swordsman, and after some pleading, Marth agrees to help Yoshi cut down the trees.

And so, things went fast with Marth's amazing sword skills. The trees fell down one by one like a domino and not to mention in neat wooden boards. When Yoshi offered to pay Marth, the swordsman turned it down, saying that he helps out of kindness, not money.

Yoshi begins building his house. Things were not easy however; building a house is much tougher than he thought! Luckily, he ran into Boss and workers, who happen to be passing by, and got them to build him a nice wooden house in return for payment.

If you read Times in 10 Lives Apartment, you would know what kind of person Boss. It's going to take a long time to finish the house…

-

So while Yoshi's house is still being built, we go and focus on the oldest pig Kirby. Being the smartest (and greediest) of the bunch, he decides to make his house strong and durable. "I should make my house out of metal," he thought, but then rejected the idea because a metal house wouldn't look pleasing. He came to the idea of making it out of brick, so he set off to look for bricks.

After a while of searching, he came across a space jet fighter known as Vic Viper, carrying a large wagon of bricks behind him.

"May I have those bricks?" Kirby asks him. "I need it to build a house."

"Sure, you can have it," replies Vic Viper in a computerized voice. "I was wondering when will someone take this burden away from me so I can fly freely back into space."

"Wait a minute; you didn't appear in any of Game2002's past stories, did you?"

"True, guess I'm the black sheep around here… But did you know that I'm going to have a role in Rise of the Negativities as an arc helper?"

"Didn't know that."

"Maybe I'm here to advertise for that story. Hope you look forward to it!"

"Okay!"

So Kirby got the bricks from Vic Viper for free, and then the jet fighter soared off into the sky and disappeared from sight.

And so, Kirby set off to build his brick house.

-

Things went smoothly afterwards, until a week later…

Jigglypuff is in her straw house counting money that she earned from singing. Of course, her audiences would always fall asleep, but then she would secretly take their moneys and run off before they wake up.

Unknown to her, someone evil is going to show up very soon…

Out of the bushes, a fox named Fox (how uncreative) steps out from the bushes and is feeling hungry. "I'm hungry," he said. "I think I'll have chicken." So he went off to have chicken and we learn that he is not the bad guy of this story.

After a while, Jabura of the CP9 step out from the bushes and decided to eat pork for lunch. So he went to the straw house and kicked it down using Rankyaku, and so Jigglypuff is killed and is eaten. And thus the end of the story.

Just kidding, the above part is only for laughs. Hahahaha…

A big bad bird known as Falco step out from the bushes after taking a squat, and he says, "I'm hungry! I wanna have pork for lunch!" Then he smells pork and goes off in that direction until he came to the straw house.

He goes up to the door and knocks it, but the door came tumbling down. "Who are you?" asks Jigglypuff.

"I'm the big bad bird and I'm here to eat you," replies Falco.

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!"

"Yes!!!!!!!!"

Falco charges into the house and goes after Jigglypuff, who frantically avoids him and rushes out the house through the flimsy wall. She keeps on running for her life with Falco behind her. Since she obviously can't outrun him, she used Rollout to roll away to safety, towards the direction of Yoshi's stick house.

-

Yoshi cannot get any happier than this. After one whole week, his stick house is at last finished! "Finally!" he exclaims. "I have a place to live in at last! Now to hunt for food."

Suddenly, Jigglypuff comes rolling like a bowling ball and hits Yoshi, and together they crash through the door and into the house, making a huge mess in there.

CRAAAAAASHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

"Hi, Jiggly…" mumbles Yoshi. "You made a fine mess…"

"Help me!" cries Jigglypuff. "Bad bird want to eat me!"

They both look out the window and sees Falco running towards them like mad. They let out a scream and then run out from the house via the window. Falco rushes into the house and kicks through the wall on the other side and continues chasing them.

-

Meanwhile, Kirby is in his brick house relaxing. "I wonder what my little brother and sister are up to?" he wonders. Then he hears a loud banging on the house's steel door, so he goes to open it and sees the two out there panting heavily. "Hey guys! I was just thinking about you!"

"Help us!" cries Yoshi. "A big bad bird wants to eat us!"

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY!"

"NO WAI!" So Kirby quickly let the two in.

"He's here!" shouts Jigglypuff, pointing towards Falco who is running towards them very fast.

"We're dead!" cries Yoshi. Kirby quickly shuts and locks the heavy steel door.

"Pork!!!!!" shouts Falco loudly, and he performs a flying kick at the door, but he stopped when he foot lands against the steel door. "YEOW!!!!!!"

"Nobody can get through my steel door!" taunts Kirby from inside.

So the three of them remained inside the house, and everything seems to be going fine. All of a sudden, the wall bursts open and Falco is finally inside. "Finally…" he growls. "I'm going to eat you all!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" scream Yoshi and Jigglypuff.

"But not without a fight first!" says Kirby bravely. He jumps forward and performs a flying kick towards Falco.

Falco uses his arms to block the kick and smacks Kirby to the side. He then pounces towards Kirby to get him, but Kirby quickly back flips into the air and kicked Falco in the chin in the process. Immediately afterwards, Kirby punches him rapidly in the face over and over, and then grabs him by the beak and slams him overhead into the ground.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!

"Wow! That was amazing!" exclaim the other two pigs.

"Rar! I'm going to get you for this!" growls Falco angrily as he gets back up. He reaches both his hand forward to grab Kirby, but the pink puffball jumped into the air before he got caught and lands on top of Falco's head and pushes his face into the dirt, and then proceeds to 'tap dance' on his back.

Falco forcefully got back up, much to Kirby's surprise, and made him fall over to the ground. He swings his leg at Kirby and kicks him away into a tree, causing several apples to fall down. Falco then runs towards Kirby to get him, but Kirby counterattacked by throwing the apples in his direction; however, it did not stop the big bad bird from traveling forward. Kirby quickly sucks up the remaining apples and then spit them all out at Falco, and the resulting impact sent the bird crashing backwards.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Surprisingly, Falco stood back up again! "You're really asking for it!" growls Falco. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Bring it on!" says Kirby, getting into fighting stance.

Falco runs towards Kirby, but this time his body catching fire. "Fire Bird!" Falco changes into a fireball and shot forward really fast and rams into Kirby with full force, making the puffball flying backwards and smashing right through the tree.

CRAAAAASH!!!!!

"KIRBY!!!!!!!!" gasp the two other pigs.

"You guys are next!" says Falco, turning to their direction.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"I'm not done yet!" says Kirby as he gets back up. He quickly runs towards his house and jumps in through the window. Once in there, he quickly got a cauldron and heats it up and adds all sorts of spicy mixture into it. "You guys try to hold him off until I'm done!"

"We have no choice!" says Yoshi.

"I fight!" says Jigglypuff. The two of them jump at Falco and grabs onto his body to prevent his movement.

"Let go!" shouts Falco as he tries to shake them off.

"Kirby! Quick!" cries Yoshi as he tries his best to restrain the evil bird.

"Almost done!" says Kirby as he continues to heat the cauldron.

Falco keeps on shaking himself until the two finally got knocked off. "Now you guys are dead!" he growls.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" cry the two.

"I'm done!" shouts Kirby. He stands in front of the cauldron and then using all his might, sucks in the whole thing into his mouth! He turns to Falco's direction and runs towards him.

"You're going to die no matter how hard you struggle! I'm going to eat you all no matter what!" says Falco. When Kirby got near him, Falco delivers a kick, but Kirby quickly avoided it by jumping onto the house's roof. Falco follows him up there and delivers several punches and kicks, but for some reason, Kirby continues to store the contents in his mouth and not even fight back.

Finally, the bird lands a successful kick into Kirby and sends him flying up high into the air while spinning around, and Falco jumps into the air after him. "You're finished!" he shouts.

In the last moment, Kirby opens his mouth and shoots out the entire content—a huge spiraling blast of fireball!

"What?!" gasps Falco. The spinning fireball impacts into his body and pushes him towards the earth below like a meteor entering Earth's atmosphere. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The fireball crashes into the ground several yards from the brick house and results in a large explosion.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoshi and Jigglypuff watch the whole scene with wide open eyes and mouths, totally amazed at what their brother just did.

Kirby drops back onto the ground and sighs. "Win, at last…"

To make a long story short, that was the end of the big bad bird Falco. The three little pigs lived happily ever afterwards.

As for their mother Crazy Mom, I'll just tell you that business went bad.

* * *

END OF STORY 

No offense to Falco fans.

Well, how do you like it? Surely a more action packed twist to the classical story, right? I hope you leave behind nice reviews, and no swearing please.

And yes, Vic Viper, the main protagonist of Gradius, is going to be in Rise of the Negativities. He's the only one here who has not appeared in any of my past stories. I will make mention of this if any characters like him show up again.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

Since this only the start, there might not be many reviews. I hope you enjoy this story and spread the word so I can get more reviews than this!

Sometimes though, I wonder how come other short stories always get more reviews than mine… I've seen one with only 3 chapters but with over 50 reviews before…

**Story 2: Little Red Riding Hood

* * *

**

Somewhere out in the forest lived a mother and her daughter. Come to think of it, why would anyone live that deep in an uncharted forest?

So anyway, the mother's name is Crazy Mom, who is in fact Crazy Hand cleverly disguised as a woman. Her daughter's name is Nana, but she is better known as Little Pink Riding Hood because she wears a pink hood. But since that name is too long, we'll just call her Nana.

So they live together happily in the forest. About their father… It is said that he left home for unknown reasons, and doesn't seem to be coming back either. I can understand why, because who in the right mind would want a wife like THAT?

Forget those and let's get on with the story.

One day, a deliveryman came to their house to deliver a package, and Crazy Mom happily accepted it. Before opening it though, she calls over her daughter Nana. "Oh Nana my little ninny!"

"What is it, mom?" asks Nana as she runs towards her mother.

"I've been waiting so long for this to come, and it finally did! Tadah!" Crazy Mom opens the package and inside is a red hood. "I saw this on e-bay and thought you would look nice in it, so I purchased it!"

"Wouldn't it have been a better idea if you just made one yourself?"

"I'm no tailor, you know. I'm nothing but a single hand!"

"Sometimes I wonder about why dad left home…"

"Why don't you put it on?"

Being an obedient daughter, Nana put on the hood and asks, "How'd I look?"

"Splendid!" says CM happily. "Now you should show it to grandma! She always wanted you visit her."

"Well, I'm bored at the moment, so why not?"

"Before you go, you should take some goodies for grandma." So CM goes off to prepare a basket of delicious foods and wines and then gave it to Nana, and then waves good-bye to her daughter as Nana leaves even deeper into the uncharted forest. "Good-bye, my sweetie!"

So Nana wanders deep into the forest, and then she encounters a real life wolf. The wolf pounces onto her body and slits her throat and then eats her, and that was the end of Little Red Riding Hood, and so is the story.

However, the above part was just kidding and to make you surprised. Nana is in fact all right and still skipping through the woods while singing a happy tune that nobody understands. At least it won't make you fall asleep like Jigglypuff's.

As Nana is frolicking around, she stumbles upon a field of beautiful flowers. "They're so lovely! Grandma would love them!" So she bends down to pick some, but a woman named Aeris comes running up to her and stops her.

"Wait!" she says. "Those flowers are poisonous!"

"Really?" asks Nana, shocked. "That was close!"

"These flowers have poisonous thorns. One touch and you'll fall unconscious for several days, and if not treated, you'll die," explains Aeris. Then she touches one of the flowers and suddenly drops face first onto the ground.

"Eeks! Are you all right?!" gasps Nana, trying to shake Aeris up, but she won't. "I must call for help!" And she runs off crying for help.

-

After a while of running around and encountering no one, Nana stops by a tree to rest. "If I don't do something fast, that woman will die!"

Suddenly, out of the bushes a fox named Fox (how uncreative) appeared. "Little girl, what is the matter?" he asks.

"A woman just touched a poisonous flower and fainted!" she explains while pointing in the direction of the flower field.

"Really?! I must help her!" gasps Fox, and he rushes off to the flower field. When he got there, he accidentally stepped on the flowers and fell to the ground too.

Back with Nana, she thought everything would be all right if she left it to Fox, so she continues on her journey to Grandma's house.

-

As she is skipping through the woods happily, a green dinosaur known as Yoshi is looking at her from behind the trees. Having just eaten and yet still hungry (like all Yoshis), he drools at the scent of the food coming from her basket. "I'll take the foods from her!" he thought.

Meanwhile, a rude hobo named Wario is walking around when he encountered Nana. "I'm broke!" he says to himself. "I need some quick cash! I'll just take money from her!"

So as Nana is walking around and unaware of this, Yoshi walks up to her and asks if he can have all of the foods. "No!" replies Nana. "These are for grandma!"

But Yoshi kept on pleading, and so Nana whacks him over the head with her hammer and then went on to grandma's house. But then Wario got in front of her and says, "Hey kid! Where are you going?"

"Grandma's house."

"Would you mind offering some cash? I'm broke! I'll have everything in your wallet!"

"No way! Those are for buying that new comic book at the bookstore! I can't give you anything!"

"Then I'll fight for it!" Wario reaches his hands torwards her, but Nana quickly swings her hammer into his crotch and knocked him to the ground just like that. "Ow…"

"See ya!" And Nana went on towards grandma's house.

-

Unknown to Nana, Yoshi managed to get to grandma's house before her. He peeks into the window to get a glimpse at what kind of a woman the grandma is, and finds out that it's Zelda with white hair but yet with her usual lovely face. Strange, isn't it?

"I'll get grandma out of here and then hide in the house and be grandma myself and then I'll be able to take Little Red Riding Hood's foods," thought Yoshi. So he shouts out loud, "Fourside Department store is having a big price drop! Come and buy there whatever you want at super low price!"

"Really?" asks Zelda in surprise upon hearing this, and she grabs her wallet and rushes out the house, smashing Yoshi with the door in the process, but his plan worked anyway, so he goes inside the house.

Putting on some of Zelda's granny clothes, she lies on the bed and awaits Nana.

-

Meanwhile, Wario somehow made it to grandma's house before Nana too, and he says to himself, "I will go in there and kick grandma out, and then I'll pretend to be grandma myself and then fool that girl into giving me her moneys!" So he went inside, and with some crashing and banging, Yoshi is sent flying out the window and into the distance, and so Wario put on the granny clothes and lied down in bed.

-

After buying the comic she wanted, Nana quickly runs towards grandma's house. "Grandma is probably impatient by now," she thought. She got to the door and knocks it down forcefully and steps inside. "Grandma! Sorry for coming late!" But she sees 'grandma' sleeping and snoring loudly in bed. "Grandma?" She walks towards grandma and shakes her up.

"Uh? What is it?" asks grandma, who is actually Wario in disguise. "Oh, it's you, my granddaughter! Have you brought me food?"

"Grandma, what big nose you have!"

"So I can easily stick my finger into the nose and pick with ease!"

"What big mouth you have!"

"So I can shout!"

"What big eyes you have!"

"So I can give people the stare of death!"

"What big head you have!"

"So I can give you a big headbutt!"

"What large body you have!"

"Because I'm strong!"

"What big butt you have!"

"So I can release a huge fart!"

"What deep voice you have!"

"Enough! Now hand over your money!"

"You're that hobo from earlier!"

"Yes! Now you have nowhere to go!"

"PEDOPHILE!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Yoshi comes charging into the house. "GIVE ME FOOD!!!!!!"

In fear, Nana tosses the basket onto Wario and then runs off, and Yoshi crashes into Wario and the two of them got into a huge fight.

CRASH! BANG! POW! BANG! BOOM!

Nana quickly ran outside and directly into her grandma Zelda. "Grandma! I knew that wasn't you in there!"

"I went shopping at the department store just now and I bought lots of stuff!" says Zelda. "Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure!"

So they of them went to the department store while Wario and Yoshi continue to beat up each other for no reason in the house.

* * *

END OF STORY 

How's this for a hilarious Little Red Riding Hood twist? Hope you like it!


	4. Cinderella

Guess it's only Shining Riku and Nintendogeek the only people reviewing this story. But they're good friends and I like them, but still…

**Story 3: Cinderella

* * *

**

Long time ago in some unnamed country, though not uncharted… There lives a lovely woman named Peach and not Cinderella, despite the chapter title. Even though she is beautiful, she is not well known at all in the town; in fact, barely anyone outside knows who she is.

Why is such a beautiful woman so unknown to the outside world?

You see, her unnamed father (played by Mario) was an overprotective man and didn't want her to be disgraced by the evils of the outside world, and her mother (played by a female wireframe) died early, thus making the father worry even more about Peach not being able to grow up into a fine daughter. So he kept her indoors the whole time, so Peach knew very little about the outside world.

To make things worse, the father later remarried a new wife named Crazy Stepmother (played by Crazy Hand), and a strict one at that, because he thinks she will discipline Peach well. Crazy Stepmother was formerly married, but her husband ran away from home from unknown yet quite obvious reasons, and she still has her two daughters, who Peach address as stepsisters.

The stepmother is not beautiful at all; she lacks all sorts of feature that makes her attractive. Now I'm starting to get why the father ran away from home. Her daughters, however, are different. One daughter, Ms. Merry Christmas, is even uglier than her, and even looks older than her. The second daughter, Califa, is really beautiful. As beautiful as she is, her personality isn't really attractive, and this is the reason why most men don't like her very much. Anyone who tries to flirt with her will not only be called sexual harasser by her but also get beaten up by her too.

Now you'll probably ask why I didn't use Smashers as the stepsisters, it is because there are no more appropriate women in the cast, so I picked someone from my older stories.

So anyway, the stepmother and her daughters are very mean towards Peach, but the father thinks that it is a very good and different way of disciple, despite the fact Peach is unhappy all time.

So as time went pass, the father went away on a faraway trip for several days, but then he never came back, because…

Because…

Aye, sad news…

He found a new woman out there and married her illegally and was caught by the police, and therefore probably won't come back again. This is sad news for Peach, but happy news for the evil stepmother and her daughters, because they get all of the father's properties and they get to pick on poor Peach all day.

What is the world coming too?!

And so, our story begins… Wait, didn't the story already begin?

-

It all began with one lovely morning…

Peach is cleaning the house like she always does. Ms. MC happens to be passing by and then spills orange tea purposely onto the floor. "Hey Pooch!" she shouted at Peach. "Hurry up and clean the floor before those ants come!"

"But you spilt it yourself!" claims Peach.

Out of anger, Ms. MC smacks Peach in the face and shouts at her, "Is that how a servant should reply to her master? Hurry up and clean it and also make me a new one!"

Peach had no choice but to clean the spilt tea, and imagine how painful her feeling is. After wiping up the dirty spot, she heads into the kitchen to make a new two for her fat, ugly stepsister. It should be noted that Peach secretly added laxative into this tea also. After she's done, she hands it to Ms. MC and then walks off to do something else.

Suddenly, Califa calls her. "Peach, there's still soap on the window. Clean it up."

"But I just cleaned it!" claims Peach. "You made that soap with your Devil Fruit powers, didn't you?"

"Clean it!"

Peach had no choice but to do so, because she's gonna get Shigan'd if she didn't.

After a long hard day of work, she returns into her room in the basement and sighs. "Aye… When will I ever get out of this fine mess?"

Poor Peach didn't have any friends, except for a mouse named Pikachu. He's the only person who is ever nice to her and is responsible for keeping her up with events of the outside world.

-

One day, a message is spread throughout the whole town and a special one too, because it's from the king (played by Master Hand). The message went like this: The king is planning to find his son Roy a new bride, and to do so, he is inviting all the young unmarried (of course) maidens to come to the castle for a ballroom party and Roy will choose his bride there.

Of course, many of the girls are really happy, as Roy is very handsome and it is said girls have always fought for a long time just to be with him, and now's the chance at last!

When the news reached Peach's home, Ms. MC is very happy, because if she marries Roy, she will become princess, and that's her life-long dream! Califa has no interest though. Crazy Stepmother is very happy too, but then realizes that he… I mean she is too old to be married again.

Peach isn't so happy to hear this, as she knows very well that she probably won't get a chance to go. But deep in heart, she believes in one thing, and that is the fairy godmother. Surely the magical old woman will pop out of nowhere and aid her in her despair. She believes firmly that the fairy godmother will come to her for sure!

But something unexpected happened. CS went directly to Peach and asks her, "So do you want to go to ballroom party?"

Surprised at such a question, Peach replies, "Of course! That's unlike of you to ask me this!"

"Of course, I am a nice person too! They say every unmarried woman can go, and you too are a woman!"

"Thanks a lot, stepmother!"

"But do you have any beautiful dresses?"

"Um…"

"Then sucks to be you. Hahahahaha!" And CS flies laughing stupidly and cruelly.

-

And so, the time came for the party, and CS and her two daughters went to the palace, and poor Peach is left home because she doesn't have any beautiful dresses. She is weeping sadly out in the garden and Pikachu is there to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Peach," Pikachu said to her. "I'm sure a miracle will happen someday."

Peach lifts up her face and says, "I believe it will happen now. The fairy godmother will surely come to my aid."

"Who is that?"

Suddenly, the air above them begins to change. Purple thunderbolts begin to gather and take the form of a being. "The fairy godmother must be here!" exclaims Peach. "At last!"

Then in a blast of light, Mewtwo is seen floating in air, and he slowly descends onto the ground next to Peach. "You were expecting me, weren't you?" he asks.

"He's more like… fairy godfather…" says Pikachu.

"Oh fairy godmother!" says Peach happily.

"I prefer godfather," says Mewtwo.

"Fine… Fairy Godfather, I…"

"I know what you want to say. You don't have any beautiful dresses to go to the party and you need my help to get there as fast as possible."

"Yes."

"Fine, let's make it snappy! Go get me whatever vegetable you can find."

Peach pulls a turnip out of the ground in a split second and hands it Mewtwo. "Do I need to be the horsemen?" asks Pikachu.

"What century is this that we are still using horses?" asks Mewtwo. "That's not necessary now."

"Oh."

Mewtwo lifts up his hand and magical energy begins to gather in his palm, and he hurls it at the turnip, and the turnip explodes into pieces. "Oops, wrong spell…" So Peach got out another one and Mewtwo did the same trick again, and the turnip transforms into a jet!

"I was expecting a horse carriage…" says Peach.

"I said what century is this that we still need those things already," Mewtwo tells her. "Now we have to something about your current old dress." He performs another spell and hurls it at Peach, and in a bright flash, Peach is now wearing a beautiful, glittering dress and with fur shoes!

"Fur shoes?" asks Peach curiously. "Shouldn't it be glass?"

"They say in the original French version of Cinderella, it was fur shoes," explains Mewtwo.

"I don't care! I want glass shoes! They're much better!"

"Fine…" Mewtwp snaps his finger and the shoes become glass in a blink of an eye.

Pikachu look at Peach from top to bottom and marvel at her beauty. "You look so perfect, Peach!"

"Thank you, Pikachu!" says Peach.

"Now hurry up and go," Mewtwo tells her. "Be sure to come back before midnight, for that's when my spell effect ends. If you are left in rags at the palace, what will people say of you?"

"Thank you very much, fairy godfather! I…"

"No need to thank me; I'm just doing my job," says Mewtwo humbly.

"I haven't cleaned the toilet yet. Can you help me do it while I'm gone?"

"…"

And so, Peach got into the jet, and because the jet is auto-controlled, it automatically lifts up into the air and flies towards the palace at high speed. "Good-bye, Peach!" says Pikachu as he waves good-bye.

"Now to clean the toilet," says Mewtwo, hovering into the house.

-

At the palace gates, many people are just stepping into the palace to begin the party when they hear an engine sound. They lift their heads up to see a jet descending into the palace grounds!

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No, it's a jet!"

The jet lands and then Peach steps out from it and amazed everyone. "I hope nobody got scared…" says Peach.

-

Inside the palace, there are several people chatting and eating. If this were an animation or comic book, then you would see many characters from my past stories, but since this is only words… oh well… Use your imaginations.

On the throne, Master Hand is sitting there and next to him is Prince Roy. "Have you found your favorite girl yet?" the king asks Roy.

"Not so fast," replies Roy. "The party hasn't even started yet!"

"Oh yeah… Well then, what are we waiting for? Let us start the party!"

Under the king's commands, the music begins playing and everyone got up and started dancing and do stuff.

All the Roy fangirls immediately gather around him and plead him to dance with either of them, but Roy simply acted cool and walks pass them in such a fashion that the girls all fainted out of excitement.

Then Ms. MC runs up to him and says, "My prince! I've wanted to meet you for so long!"

"Uh… hi…" says Roy quietly disgusted at the sight of an ugly woman.

"Please dance with me!"

"But…"

Not giving Roy a chance to answer, Ms. MC grabs him by his hands and they begin spinning around wildly. When they danced near a random hobo named Bowser, Roy slips his hands off Ms. MC's hands and somehow replaces it with Bowser's, and then runs off before she notices it.

Roy makes his way through the crowd, and all places you can here girls shouting happily at him. Then his eyes met on Califa and he is immediately love struck. He goes up to her and asks for a dance, but the reply he got was, "This is sexual harassment."

"Forget it…" mumbles Roy, and then he walks off disappointedly.

He continues to walk around the palace looking for the perfect girl, and then he finally takes notice of Peach. He quickly walks up to her and asks, "Hello! You're so beautiful! May I dance with you tonight?"

"Gladly!" replies Peach happily. And the both of them begin dancing.

"Hey! Isn't that Peach?" says Ms. MC. "How on earth did she get here?!"

"And where did she get that dress from?" asks Califa.

"But I never gave her money to buy something like that!" says Crazy Stepmother.

Throughout the whole night, Roy and Peach only danced with each other and not to mention do lots of fun stuff. Master Hand watches happily, for his son has at long last found the girls of his dreams. Of course, you can imagine how jealous all the other fangirls are.

After a long time, the clock finally struck twelve and the bell begins ringing to signify midnight. This is when Peach remembered what Mewtwo told her. She pulls herself out of Roy's hand and says to him, "I must go now…"

"Why? We still have lots of time together," says Roy.

"I don't have time to explain things to you, but let us hope we meet again." So Peach quickly runs towards the exit in a huge hurry. In fact, she was in such a hurry that one of her glass shoes fell onto the floor.

"Wait!" shouts Roy as he runs after her, but Peach had already gotten inside the jet and took off. Roy picks up the glass slipper that she dropped. "It's her shoe... How beautiful…" Then he smells the odor coming out from the shoe, and his face turns green and he falls over and faints.

-

Peach is very desperate to get back, because Mewtwo had told her that the magic spell effect will wear off at midnight. "I must get home before it is too late!" she thought. Finally, her house is at sight and the jet is now above the roof and making a loop in midair to turn around and land in the garden.

But suddenly, the jet disappears and Peach finds her self sitting upside-down on a turnip in midair, and then she falls towards the house below. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

She falls headfirst into the house's chimney but gets stuck there at waist level. In other words, she is stuck in the chimney with her lower-half body sticking out into the air.

-

The next morning, Roy is sitting very depressed in his room, so Master Hand asks him what's wrong. "I want to marry the girl I danced with yesterday, but I'm not sure if I'll meet her again…" he replies sadly.

MH sees the glass shoe in Roy's room, and an idea comes to him.

Soon, the king sends a messenger out to town and announce to every woman who came to the party yesterday night to come out to the plaza and test this glass shoe. Anyone who can fit it will marry Roy. This idea seems good to Roy, so he agrees to give it a try, and imagine the reactions of the girls who heard this.

-

Back at Peach's house, Ms. MC is super excited to hear this. "I will put on the shoes and then marry the prince!" she says to herself.

"I don't care much for that thing," says Califa. "But since I have nothing to do, I'll just go over and take a look."

"Let us go together," says Crazy Stepmother. "Peach has no chance of meeting the prince at this moment." And so, the three of them left the house.

Now the scene switches onto the roof of the house, where you see Peach still stuck upside-down in the chimney. She has been stuck there the whole night all until now, and no matter how hard she struggled, she just couldn't get in or out. "Somebody help me!" she shouts at the top of her voice, but her voice is blocked off by the chimney walls and nobody outside can hear her.

Then Pikachu shows up at the rooftop and runs towards her. "Peach! You have to listen to this!" He quickly explains to her what the king is planning to do. "You must get there quick and put on the glass shoe!"

"Then get me out of here quick!" she replies.

Pikachu climbs up onto her and jumps up and down on top of her butt in hope of pressing her down into the chimney, but to no avail…

-

At the plaza, several women are testing out the glass shoe, but every woman who tried so far couldn't put it on. Ms. MC comes onto the stage and blows a kiss at Roy, who simply makes a disgusted face. Ms. MC puts on the shoe and tries her hardest to put it on, but it simply won't fit. "I don't believe this! I'm going to try until it works!" she growls. And she keeps on trying until the guards convinced her that it won't do and then pulls her back into the crowd.

After all the women have tried and none worked, Roy got up sadly and says, "Seems like none of them is the one…"

-

Meanwhile, Pikachu is still trying his hardest to push Peach down, but there is still no progress. "It won't work…" says Pikachu. Then he looks at the place where the event is being held and sees that the people are leaving. "Oh no! It's over!"

"Nooooo!!!!!!!" cries Peach in despair. "Not only do I not get the chance to meet the prince and change my life forever, but I'm also stuck in this chimney for eternity!!!!"

"I won't let that happen! I'll let the prince see you no matter what!" says Pikachu determinedly. He pulls out one of Peach's socks from her foot and then makes his way down to the ground, and rushes in the direction of the prince as fast as he can.

After making his way through town, he finally caught up with the prince. "Prince Roy! Wait up!"

Roy looks down at the Pokemon who is holding a sock in his mouth. "What is it, little one?"

"This sock belongs to Peach, the woman you danced with yesterday!"

"Really?!" Roy grabs the sock and smells its odor, and immediately recognizes it as the same odor he smelled from the glass shoe yesterday. "It has the same scent! Quick, take me to her!"

"No problem!"

-

Back at the house, Ms. MC is really disappointed that she couldn't wear the shoes. "Now I'll never be able to marry the prince! Waaaaaaaah!!!!!!"

"Just get over it," Califa tells her.

Then there was a knock on the door and CS opens it and is surprised to see the prince. "Oh prince! I wasn't expecting you! Come in!"

"Oh my prince! Have you come to marry me?" asks Ms. MC excitedly.

"Where is Peach? I know she is in here!" says Roy sternly.

"Who are you talking about?" asks CS. "There is nobody here known as Peach. You probably came to the wrong house."

"This little Pokemon told me everything. I will not forgive your rudeness towards my bride-to-be!"

-

Back on the rooftop, Peach is still struggling and flailing around her legs to get out of the chimney. "I can hear the prince's voice!" she thought. "I must get out of here fast!" She continues to struggle, but then the fairy godfather pops out next to the chimney.

"Having a tough luck, eh?" asks Mewtwo.

Hearing Mewtwo's voice, Peach says, "Where were you the whole night when I needed you to help me?!"

"You're not the only person in the world who needs my help, you know," he replies. "Anyway, the prince is down there and he wants to see you. Why don't you hurry up and go meet him?"

"Can't you see I'm stuck?!"

"Who said you're stuck?" Mewtwo then makes a large spoon appear magically in his hands, and he lifts it over himself.

-

Back down there…

"Stop messing with me!" says Roy with a tinge of anger. "I know Peach is here!"

"Seriously! She doesn't live here!" says CS, sounding rather desperate. "You must have it wrong!"

"Right! How can the words of a mouse be trusted?" says Ms. MC.

"It's true! Don't listen to them!" Pikachu says to Roy.

-

Mewtwo swings the spoon down on top of Peach's butt, and with such a strong impact, Peach is sent shooting right down the chimney (which got smashed into pieces too) and lands into the fireplace inside the house.

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Everyone turns to the direction of the fireplace and sees Peach there with soot all over her body. "Prince… cough… I'm here…" she says.

"Peach! Is it really you?" Roy then walks towards him to give her the glass shoe.

Not wanting things to go as the original story, Califa releases several soap water onto the floor beneath Roy and makes him slip. Roy lands onto the floor and the glass shoe flies into the air and is about to hit the floor and shatter into pieces when suddenly Mewtwo grabs it using telekinesis. "That was close," he says.

"Fairy godfather!" says Peach.

"Hurry up and put it on." Mewtwo hands Peach the glass shoe and she instantly puts it on. Magically, several lights appear around her, and when it died down, Peach is in a really beautiful dress!

"Wow! You really are the woman I danced with yesterday!" exclaims Roy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" cry the three wicked women.

"Yes!" exclaims Pikachu happily.

"At last… My dream came true…" says Peach happily with tears in her eyes.

And so, Peach and Roy got married and lived happily ever after, and the three wicked women were banished from the country for their wickedness. Pikachu moved into the palace to live also, and Mewtwo the fairy godfather disappeared and was never seen again.

As for Peach's father Mario, he's still in jail.

* * *

END OF STORY 

I hope you like it, even though I think it's not as funny as the previous two.

Trivia:  
1. It is said that in the original French version of Cinderella, it was fur shoes that she wore, but due to translation error when brought over to English, it became glass shoes.


	5. Momotaro

SBS Time!

**ElementUchihaMaster**: Can you put Marth in the next chapter?  
**Game2002**: I'll try to get him a starring role the next chapter after this.

**Ri2**:  
1. Why isn't the country named?  
2. Mario's her dad?  
3. You like making Crazy Hand a female, don't you?  
4. Her name's not Pooch, right?  
5. How does Master Hand have a son?  
6. Mewtwo the fairy godfather?  
7. Do they have runways at the castle?  
8. Who makes fur shoes?  
9. Why doesn't Mewtwo make Pikachu clean the toilet?  
10. Why'd the shoe smell so much?  
11. Could what Pikachu be doing considered sexual harassment?  
**Game2002**:  
1. Because I can't think of a name… I think I'll called Unnamed Village from now on.  
2. In this story, yes…  
3. He's the best candidate for crossdressing. You can't really imagine someone like Ganondorf crossdressing, can't you?  
4. Ms. MC likes to call her Pooch for fun.  
5. See answer to question 2.  
6. Of course; he's male, not female, otherwise he would be the fairy godmother.  
7. The jet can take off without a runway. Cool, eh?  
8. The same people who make bunny slippers.  
9. Because the fairy godfather must fulfill someone's wish by himself.  
10. Guess Peach didn't put cologne on her feet.  
11. You can say that, but that's all Pikachu can do to help Peach since he's too short to pull her out from a tall chimney. Are you wishing you were in his place instead so you can touch Peach's panty/butt? I wish I am, hehe!

You Americans probably won't be familiar with this story. This folk tale originated in Japan and is really popular in Asian countries. The original story went like this:

An old couple found a large peach, so they took it and opened it, but found a boy inside, so they adopted him and named him Momotaro, and he grew up to be a very good and attentive boy. Then demons came and ravage his land and stole things, so Momotaro decides to fight them. He befriended a dog, monkey, and a pheasant and together, they defeated the demons and restored peace to his country again.

Now behold my own cracked up version!

* * *

**Story 4: Momotaro**

Long time ago, somewhere in a place known as Unnamed Countryside, there lived an old couple named Link and Zelda (imagine them with white hair and wrinkles).

Link used to be called the Hero of Time, but now he's y our everyday old geezer. Well, not so everyday, since he still keeps himself fit. Zelda is your everyday housewife who does house works and keeps her husband busy at bed during nighttime.

One day, Zelda went down to the river to take a bath. Don't worry; she's wearing a bathing suit so you do not get to see anything titillating, and plus, she's supposed to be an old woman in this story. Do you really want to see an old woman who is in the buff? No, right?

So anyway, while Zelda is enjoying herself in the cool water, she spots something coming down the current. At first glance, it looks like a pink butt flowing down the river, but after closer inspections, it turns out to be a giant peach! "What a big peach!" she exclaims. "I'll take it home and eat it all by myself without letting Link know!" So she got the peach and walks up to the bank.

Since the peach is so big (about the size of a human), it's naturally quite heavy. Zelda is having a hard time lifting it, but manages to pull herself straight. Things seem to be going quite well when she suddenly slipped on a banana peel left behind by some ape named Donkey Kong. She falls face first onto the ground and the peach drops onto the ground and rolls forward like a bowling ball. "MY PEACH!!!!!!" she screams.

The peach keeps on rolling and rolling and rolling and rolling and rolling until it reached her house.

"What's that noise?" asks Link, stepping out from the house to see what's going on. "Whoa!" He sees the giant peach coming, but was too late to dodge it and gets hit by it and they both went crashing back into the house.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Zelda finally caught up and runs inside the house, and sees that the whole place is ruined and the peach is on the far end of the house, with Link having his head stuck into the side of the peach. "I was hoping Link wasn't home to see this…" says Zelda with a sigh.

"Ooomph! Ged me owd!!!!" screams Link with his head in the peach while trying to pull himself out.

Zelda grabs his leg and tries her best to pull him out. After some struggling, Link finally pops his head out from the peach, but they both are sent shooting backwards from the momentum.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Link shakes his head and wipes the juice of his face. "Phew… I thought I'm gonna get smothered…"

They both got back up and went to the peach. "Now that's the biggest peach I've ever seen!" says Link.

"I found it at the river," explains Zelda. "I was thinking of making some desserts out of it so we can enjoy it."

"Good idea! I'll cut it open." Link got his sword and unleashes a swipe at the side of the peach, cutting out one-third of it.

Then they saw the strangest thing in their life. There is a little baby inside the peach! Zelda pulls the baby out and made it stop crying. "What a cute little baby!"

"So this is where baby comes from…" says Link.

"Your parents never told you the truth?"

"Nope."

To make a long story short, they adopted the baby and named him Pit, because he was found where the peach pit (another term for peach seed) should be.

-

Pit proved to be a very different boy from all others. He has wings! It was either amazement to everyone else or a subject teasing to those nasty bullies.

"Nya! Nya! Look at da birdy boy!" laugh Pokey and his evil bully minions as they pull his wings.

Or maybe…

"Oh lookie! A birdy boy! How awesome!" exclaims Crazy Hand as he touches his wings excitedly.

But Pit, being a very good boy that he is, never bothered to fight back or cry. He just let everything slide off.

Everyone's view towards him changed as he grew older. He proved to be a very helpful at home, helping his foster parents with everything that doesn't involve in bed during night time. Zelda and Link are, to say, very happy about having such a nice child. "Now I can relax my old age body for once," says Zelda happily.

"Don't make him push himself too hard, Zelda," Link reminds her. "He's still young and has his limits. We should teach him everything we know before retiring."

After he's done on his current job, cleaning the yard, Pit goes to his foster parents and asks, "I'm done, father and mother. Do you need my help anymore?"

"Of course," says Zelda with some sort of a not-so-pleasant-looking smile. "Now you should clean the house, mow the lawn, wash the clothes, go shopping, tend the garden, and fix that hole on the roof! I'll give you more task after you're done with those."

"Yes, mother," says Pit, and he goes off to his job.

Link looks at Zelda strangely and says, "You're pushing him too much, aren't you?"

"Who cares?" And Zelda went off to take a snooze.

"Jeez… She's not like what I use to know her anymore…" says Link while shaking his head sadly.

-

Pit is now shopping out in the market. "Let's see… Onions, carrots, potatoes, curry powder…" he says to himself (he's reading the shopping list).

Everywhere he went, people would greet him.

"Hello, Pit!"

"How are you today?"

"Out shopping for your parents? Good boy!"

"Come buy here! I'll give you a discount!"

"Nice to see you again, Pit!"

Pit is very well known all over the town because of the way he was born and his appearance. Plus, being a very attentive and good boy makes everyone adore him and even his enemies became his friends!

To make a long story short so we can skip to more exciting parts, Pit bought the stuffs and is at the counter paying the money. All of a sudden, an explosion is heard and people's scream can be heard too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THE THIEVES ARE HERE!!!!!!" they scream.

Indeed, the well known band of thieves called the Gerudo, which consists of all female except for their leader Ganondorf, is raiding market! Ganondorf must be lucky to be living among tons of girls. "Steal everything and show no mercy to anyone who opposes us!" he commands his followers.

The Gerudo thieves charge into the marketplace and run down everything that got in their way. They stole, plunder, destroy, kill, do stuff, and many thing more, and it is certainly not a pleasant sight. Ganondorf just stood there and laugh at everything is happening evilly.

While he is laughing, Pit shows up in front of him and says, "How can you do that?"

"Because I'm a thief, brat!" replies Ganondorf meanly.

"You are not allowed to do this kind of thing! You should be like everyone else!"

"Why should I follow the rules of normal people? Get lost, brat!" Ganondorf slaps Pit in the face and sends him rolling aside.

"Ow!" However, Pit got back up and tried to fight back, only to get beaten up again and again.

"You're getting on my nerves, kid!" says Ganondorf angrily. He got out his sword and readies to kill him. "I will kill you!"

Suddenly, some of Pit's friends show up and hop onto Ganondorf and bind him. "Run for your life, Pit!" shouts one of them, Ness. "You have been so nice to us, so now it's our chance to repay you!"

Pit hesitated, because he doesn't want his friend to be left behind. However, after much convincing from the friends, he finally turned around and ran. "I'll come back to help you all again, everyone!" he said to himself.

-

Pit ran back home and told his foster parents everything, so Link quickly got his sword and hopped onto his old horse, but is unreliable by now, so he just ran on his foot to the marketplace instead.

When he got there, all he saw was the remains of the market. There are dead and injured people everywhere, and houses are all ruined. "This is terrible…" says Link.

Pit comes up to this place and gasps at the horrible sight before him. "Everything's destroyed…"

-

After a while, the dead are buried and the injured people are being treated. The town council arranged a meeting to discuss what must be done, for this is not the first time this has happened and long have they suffered these attacks. They must prevent this from happening again!

However, everyone is afraid to face Ganondorf and his band of thieves, for they are really powerful and the last person (played by Barney) who went to challenge him never came back.

-

Back at home…

"Aye… We're almost out of food, but the market still isn't rebuilt…" says Zelda.

"The thieves really stole a lot this time," says Link. "It can take a while for things to recover."

"But can we last until that time? I'm afraid we won't have breakfast tomorrow morning…"

"No…"

Pit saw that everyone is depressed and the whole place is devastated. He really wishes that he could be of more help. After much pondering, he finally came to the decision.

-

"WHAT?! You want to go fight Ganondorf and bring back everything he stolen?!" gasp his foster parents.

"Please let me do it, father and mother!" says Pit. "If we do not put an end to him, we cannot live a happy life! I must put an end to this once and for all!"

"But it's too dangerous!" says Zelda. "The last warrior that we sent, Barney the Dinosaur, did not come back, and we all assumed that he's dead!"

"But…"

"Let him try, Zelda," says Link.

"Are you insane?!" asks Zelda in shock.

"This is good opportunity for him to prove himself. After all, I did pass down my swordsman skills to him."

"But it's still too dangerous!"

"Let me do it, mother!" says Pit. "I will come back alive for sure! I will surely put father's skills to use!"

After much convincing, they both agree to let Pit go and defeat to Ganondorf. After this, Link went off to make a brand new weapon for him while Zelda went to make some foods for him to take along.

-

The next day, Pit is outside the house, armed with the new weapon Link made for him. "This is not only a bow," explains Link. "You can also break it into twin knives to use."

"Thank you, father," says Pit politely.

"Furthermore, these are not ordinary arrows. These arrows have been passed down through my family for generations. It has mysterious powers and is effective against evil people."

"I will use it wisely, father."

Then Zelda comes out of the house with a bag in her hand, which she offers to Pit. "Take this with you, my son. It contains delicious foods made from secret ingredients passed down from my family for generations. It is said to give people huge boost of strength and will surely aid you in your quest."

"Thank you, mother."

After saying good-bye, Pit finally sets off to fight the evil Ganondorf and his minions.

-

So Pit is walking down this long road that leads to the harbor, for the thieves' hideout is out at sea and he would need a boat to get there.

Then he sees someone furry lying on the road, so he quickly runs to it. "Are you all right, mister?" The person turns out to actually be a fox.

"I'm so hungry…" says the fox weakly.

"You can have some of my food," says Pit, reaching into his bag. He gave a bit of the contents to the fox, who eats it happily. Instantly, as if by magic, the fox springs back up with lots of energy.

"I have never felt much better than this!" says the fox.

"Wow! Mother was right when she said it gives people lots of power!" exclaims Pit.

-

Back home…

"What was the secret ingredient that you put in the food?" Link asks Zelda. "I've never heard about any secret ingredients passed down in your family generation."

"Actually…" says Zelda, "it's energy-boosting steroids…"

-

Back to Pit…

"My name is Fox," the fox says to Pit.

"I can tell that just by looking…" replies Pit.

"For your kindness, I will follow wherever you go and do whatever I can to help you."

"But I'm going to fight Ganondorf and his thieves. It will be hard."

"I will help you all I can! Please let me lend you a hand!"

"If you insist…"

And so, the dog… I mean the fox, joins Pit in his voyage to save the day.

The duo continues on the road when suddenly an ape drops down from the tree. "Get back, master!" says Fox, getting in front of Pit.

The ape gets up and sniffs the air, and then heads towards Pit. "Food…"

"You must get pass me if you are planning to harm the master!" says Fox.

But the ape didn't hear him and keeps on moving forward while mumbling about food in his mouth. "Are you hungry?" asks Pit. "I can give you some if you want to. It's all right, Fox. He's just hungry."

"If you say so…"

So Pit offers the ape a bit of his food, and he accepts it happily. "I am Donkey Kong," says the ape. "I want more! Please!"

"But I only have a limited amount," says Pit. "How about this, Mr. Donkey Kong? You help me fight Ganondorf and his minions and I will tell my mother to make more for you!"

"Okay!" And so, DK joins him too.

So the team of three keeps on going forward when all of sudden a motorcycle pulls up in front of them. The rider of the bike is a bluebird in leather jacket and shades, and he certainly acts cool. "You're Pit, I presume," he says.

"Um, yeah?" asks Pit.

"I heard that you're challenging the great Ganondorf. If that's the case, I'll lend a hand if you want to. But first, I want a taste of the food that you have, for I have been following you since you left home and saw everything."

Fox whispers into Pit's ear. "He looks suspicious, master. I think we shouldn't trust him."

"I don't think he's really someone evil," says Pit. "He wants to fight Ganondorf too, so he must be a good person." So Pit offers the bird a bit and he eats it.

"Ah! The perfect kind of food that I like!" says the bird with delight while acting even cooler than before. "In that case, I shall lend you my manly powers of the great Falco! Follow me; I will create the way to the hideout!" And he got onto his bike and zooms towards the harbor before them.

"He's a strange guy," says DK.

"Should we trust him, master?" Fox asks Pit.

"Why not? He sounds sincere," says Pit. So they all go in the direction of the harbor.

-

When they reached there, they see Falco beating up the boat owner, so they quickly run to stop him. "Falco! What are you doing?" asks Pit.

"This guy won't give us a boat!" says Falco. "So I'm solving things through violence!"

"That isn't good! We should just ask him politely!" Pit rescues the boat owner from Falco's hand and asks him politely. "Sir, we would like a boat so we can go to Ganondorf's hideout."

"Never, you brat!" grumbles the grouchy owner (played by Cranky Kong). "Ya have to get over my dead body if ya want my boat, ya stinking little twerp! It's gonna a million years if ya wanna beat me, loser!"

Pit said nothing, but simply walked away and gave a simple command. All three of his companions jump on the boat owner and beat him up cruelly.

BANG! CRASH! CRASH! POW! BANG! WHACK! KICK! SMACK! TRASH! SMASH! KAPOW! POW! WHAM! BLANG!

After beating the boat owner, they got themselves a boat and so, they set off into the sea and towards the hideout, which can be easily seen at the end of the horizon.

-

Meanwhile, at the hideout, Ganondorf is sitting on his throne, enjoying his food and girls. While he is in the middle of having fun, one of his servants came to tell him about someone out there in the sea and heading towards them. "Someone dare comes to my island?" asks Ganondorf. "Let him have it then!"

At his command, the guards prepare their cannons and aim it in the direction of the boat.

-

On the boat, Pit and his three companions are preparing themselves for landing, for the island is not far already. "Are you all ready?" asks Pit. "This will not be a cakewalk."

"I am ready to help you, master!" says Fox determinedly.

"I'm ready!" says DK while beating his chest.

"Bah! I can beat up every one of them even if I'm not ready!" says Falco proudly. "That's how good I am!"

Suddenly, they hear the sound of explosion and see a cannonball flying towards them! "Watch out!" gasps Pit. DK got in front of the cannonball and amazingly caught it with his bare hands, and using all his strength, hurls it back to the island again! "Whoa!"

"You're strong!" exclaims Fox.

"Bah! I can do better than this!" says Falco.

The cannonball flies back directly into the cannon it was shot out of, and then explodes, blasting away the guards near it.

KABOOOOOM!!!!!

"Darn it! We must not let them reach the island!" says the guard leader. "Fire all the cannons!" And all the cannons on the island are fired simultaneously.

"Ah! More are coming!" gasps Pit.

"I'll handle it myself!" says Falco. He steps onto the front part of the boat and pulls out his laser pistol and takes aim. He pulls the trigger and fires a laser beam, which directly hits a cannonball and blasts it into piece. "Heh! How do you like that?"

"There are more coming!" says Pit.

But the proud bird is too late to notice that there was more than one cannonball. The remaining cannonballs hit the boat and an explosion consumes it.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"Yes! We did it!" exclaim the guards. After the explosion, the boat is nowhere to be seen, so they assume that the people onboard are dead, so they went back to do their duties.

After a while, Pit and his companions emerge at the shore of the island and got onto there secretly so that nobody will notice them. "We made it anyway…" says Pit. "I'm glad we survived…"

"And you said you could do better than me!" DK says to Falco.

"At least it was cooler than what you did!" snaps back Falco.

The group carefully sneak through the island, careful not to raise any alarms. They successfully made it to the front gates of the hideout, where they see two guards protecting it. "I will handle them, master," Fox says to Pit.

"Be careful," Pit tells him.

Fox runs towards the gate at a very speed, and though the guards saw him, they had no time to make their move. Fox got in between the two of them and performs a jumping split kick and midair and knocked them both in the head. However, the guards are yet to be down and they try to hit him with their spears. Fox ducks under one of the spears and grabs it, and then forcefully pulls it out the guards grip and hits the one behind him using the back of the spear before swinging at the guard in front of him and knocking her out. The guards at the back got back up and charges at Fox, who jumps into the air and lands behind the guards and kicks her up the butt and knocks her out. After this is taken care of, Fox signals for the others to come, and they did.

"You're great!" says Pit.

"I can do better!" says Falco.

"I'll open the door!" says DK. He places his hands at the door and begins pushing, and the others help him also. With all their strengths combined together, they are able to move the massive gate until it is wide.

"Okay! Let's charge into the hideout and fight the thieves!" says Pit.

"OKAY!" shouted the others. And they all charge toward the building in front of them, ignoring anything in their way.

They got to building and kick down the door forcefully, and found themselves standing in front of several guards and Ganondorf himself. "We're here to get you, Ganondorf!" says Pit.

"You're that kid who messed with me at the market," says Ganondorf. "Quite a surprise that you would come all the way here just to take my head!"

Pit pulls out his bow and places an arrow on it, and aims it in his direction. "I'll put an end to you here so my country can have peace!"

"You sure talk big for a little kid. I admire that in you! However, your attempt will be futile, as everyone who faced me in the past did no return alive! The last challenger, who was a purple dinosaur, ran off before the fight even started; he was the biggest cowards I've ever seen!"

"I have friends on my side! I will not lose to you!"

"I will protect my master!" says Fox.

"I'll beat you all up!" roars DK while thumping his chest.

"You're all gonna fall before me!" says Falco.

"Very well; you shall have what you wish for! Guards, get them!" At Ganondorf's command, the guards all charge forward to fight them.

Fox swiftly runs pass the guards and confuse them with his blinding speed. In fact, he runs so fast that he left behind an illusion! "Fox Illusion!" Then he dashes through the guards very fast and knocks them down one by one.

DK unleashes a huge punch and it single handedly knocked out a huge number guards. Another guard managed to get near enough to him and thrusts her spear forward, but DK caught the spear and broke it in half, and then grabs the guard and uses her as a bludgeon to knock out the other guards before throwing her away.

Falco is facing a single guard. The guard swings her sword around and around to hit Falco, but he easily avoided all the hits by simply walking and moving around his body. Then Falco lifts up his feet and kicks the guard 'weak spot' before punching her straight in the face. More guards appear and surround him, but Falco remained calm and got out his laser pistol and performs a quick spin. After he spun, the guards all drop onto the floor and Falco blows the smoke off his gun. "You small fries are no match for me!" says Falco proudly.

Ganondorf watched the whole battle from his throne, and he is quite surprised that their ability to fight. After Pit took out his opponents, and walks toward to Ganondorf and challenges him. "I'll take you down!"

"Your company sure knows how to fight," says Ganondorf. "But you guys are still no match for me!" He got up and took out his sword and steps down to accept Pit's challenge. "It's too late to run, boy. You're going to regret that there's no turning back!"

"I'm not going to turn back!" Pit breaks his bow into two daggers and clash his weapons his Ganondorf's sword. However, Pit's strength is not so big and Ganondorf easily knocked him back several steps from a single sword clash.

Pit got onto his foot and dashes forward, once again clashing swords with Ganondorf. Though they both are locked together, Ganondorf is easily gaining the upper hand. After a while of pushing back and forth, Ganondorf knocks Pit back again and then raises his hand and creates an energy ball. "Behold my dark magic!" says Ganondorf, and he hurls the energy at Pit. Pit got up in time and avoided the energy ball.

"I won't give up here!" shouts Pit determinedly. He swings his daggers around in a fury and dashes at Ganondorf again.

Ganondorf easily blocked the violent attacks by simply holding forward his sword. Pit stops attacking and flies to his sword to strike from there, but Ganondorf also blocked it. "You're no good enough to face me, kid!" says Ganondorf. He swings his sword violently and knocks Pit backwards, leaving a medium-sized gash on his body.

"YA!"

Then Ganondorf hurls another energy ball and it hits Pit and consumes him in a bright explosion, leaving Pit burned up on the floor.

"Master!" gasps Fox.

"You'll pay!" Falco says to Ganondorf angrily. He runs at Ganondorf and performs a flying kick, but Ganondorf stood to the side and easily avoided it, and he also bonks Falco in the head as he is passing by. Falco quickly gets up and throws several swift kicks at him, but Ganondorf easily blocked them all using his hands, and he also grabbed his leg and swings him around and around before throwing him away.

DK runs to Ganondorf and throws a punch forward, but Ganondorf easily stopped it with hand, and using his other hand, he smacks DK several times in the face before slamming him onto the ground. DK growls angrily and tries to grab his legs, but Ganondord jumps up and lands on top of the ape and stomps him hard, making the poor ape howl in pain.

Fox uses Fox Illusion to charge at Ganondorf very fast. Ganondord didn't have time to avoid it, but he did manage to block the attack, and it only pushed him back a few steps. Fox then attacks with punches and kicks that are all useless the king of thieves.

"You all are too weak!" says Ganondorf, and he throws a violent punch into Fox's face and sends him crashing backwards.

After taking them all out, Ganondorf turns his attention to Pit and sees him standing back up. "I will not lose to you here!" says Pit. "I promised my parents I will return safely!"

"You shouldn't have made that promise in the first place," says Ganondorf. "You know very well you have no chance of winning!"

Pit got back up and charges at Ganondorf again, but he is easily stopped in his track when Ganondorf grabbed him by the head. Ganondorf then pulls back his fist and it begins to glow, and then he throws forward the most powerful punch ever into Pit's body. "Warlock Punch!"

The impact from the punch is so great that it released an energy that caused the whole place to tremble. Pit is sent shooting backwards in a burst of dark energy resulted from the punch and is smashes right through the wall and continues flying until he hits a big rock.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

"PIT!!!!!!!!!" gasp his companions. They angrily charge at Ganondorf and attack him all at once, but Ganondorf easily overcame them all by avoiding all their attacks at once and then hurling an energy ball at them.

BANG!

And the three of them are burned up in a pile. "Hahahahaha! You guys are too weak to fight me!" laughs Ganondorf evilly. "You guys aren't enough to satisfy me!" Then he stopped laughing, for he felt a presence behind him. He turns around and is shocked to see Pit still standing! "Still alive?!"

Though severely beaten and bleeding badly, Pit is standing up like he's never been hit. He remembers what his foster mother told him about the food giving people strength, so he reaches his hand to the bag and ate the whole content instantly, and then he reaches for his bow and arrow.

"I'm going to kill you this time!" says Ganondorf! He runs towards him at a fast speed and throws a punch forward, but to his surprise, Pit moved out at a fast speed! "What?!"

Pit appears behind him and kicks him in the back of the head hard, knocking him onto the rock. Ganondorf quickly turns around, only to get hit several times in the face. "Why are?!" He throws another punch at Pit, but misses again.

Pit flies back several steps and then places an arrow on the bow and pulls it back as far as he can. When pulled, the arrow begins to emit a bright and blinding light. "Father said this arrow contains mysterious powers great for fighting evil," he thought.

"You have made me really angry!" growls Ganondorf. "I'm going to kill you!" He charges up an energy ball and hurls it forward.

This is when Pit lets go the arrow and it shoots forward like a ball of light. The arrow hits and pierces through the energy ball and continues heading for Ganondorf. Ganondorf is too late to avoid the light arrow, and it hits him in the body and engulfs him in a bright light.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then an explosion occurs and Ganondorf is blasted high into the sky where he disappears over the horizon.

Pit drops onto his knees and sighs. "At last… I won…"

And so, Pit and his companions recovered the stolen things and returned to their country. Everyone is happy at their heroic accomplishment and they have become the most famous heroes of the country.

And thus, the country is at peace…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Once again, it may not be the funniest chapter, but I wanted to make one that focuses more on action rather than humor. I still hope it's good enough for you.

BTW, the following part is a short preview for **THAT** story. I would like your thoughts on it. Please remember that the final format when the story comes out may be slightly different from what you see here. If you don't know what story, it's Rise of the Negativities.

* * *

Meta-Knight flies towards the last fleet of spaceships and performs a spinning attack and it single handedly took out the spaceships. "That's the last of them!" he says.

"Good going! Meta-Knight!" says Kirby. "You've really become stronger since we last met!"

Meta-Knight lands onto the castle balcony to meet up with the other Smashers. "Guess that's the last of them," says King Dedede. "You guys did well! As the king, I should…"

"Wait, not yet!" says Mewtwo all of a sudden. "Something is coming!"

Everyone got into defensive position to prepare for what is coming. Suddenly, several round-shaped machines appear out of thin air and start flying towards them! "It's here!" says Mewtwo.

-

After the last of these round machines are taken out, a bright flash appears in air, and slowly, a cylinder-shaped spaceship with a round front section and a 'core' materializes into existence—Death.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

No comments or impressions on the preview? I know it's short, but I still hope say something about it so I know that you people still haven't forgotten that story.

**Story 5: Sleeping Beauty

* * *

**

Long, long ago, in a faraway land called Unnamed Land, there is a castle where King Master Hand and his wife (played by a female wireframe) live. They live happily ever after.

The end…

Just kidding about that part…

So anyway, the queen gave birth to a daughter which they named Samus, even though it doesn't exactly sound like a girl's name.

To honor the birth of the princess, they invited the king of a neighboring country called Neighboring Land to come over to have a party. And so, the king Mario came, bringing along his baby Marth.

Besides inviting the King Mario over, Master Hand also invited some fairies and the three most important guests, the Fairy Godmothers. Three of the fairies, Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie (imagine them to be small in size and with wings) arrived first, but the fairy godmothers are obviously late.

But anyway, they began the party. Mario walks over to baby Samus's cradle and plays with her for a while. "What a cute little girl! I hope-a she will go well with my son Marth in the future!"

"I sure hope so!" says MH. "I can't wait to see what kind of beauty my daughter will grow into in the future!"

"I also can't-a wait to see what kind of handsome man my son will grow into in da future!"

The three fairies fly over to Master Hand and say to him, "If it is okay, o king, that we offer our presents to your daughter." MH happily accepts there kindness, and so the fairies offer there magical gifts to the baby.

The first fairy, Aeris, flies above the baby and sprinkles flower petals onto her while saying, "May you grow to become a beautiful woman in the future and also find a handsome husband."

"That's just what I wanted her to have!" says MH delightfully. "You have given a good present!"

The second fairy, Tifa blows a kiss towards the baby and says, "May you grow up to become a good barten… I mean cook…"

"I'll be waiting to eat her cuisine when that day comes!" says MH.

The third fairy, Yuffie, flies in circles above the baby and sprinkles glittering powder. "May you grow up to become a strong, hyper, and athletic woman!"

"That wasn't necessary…" Aeris tells her.

"Why not? Every woman should know how to protect herself!"

Suddenly, the baby reaches up her hand and grabs Yuffie, and then shakes her around while laughing happily, and then hurls her across the room and she splats into the wall.

SPLAT!

"Ow…"

"Well, she sure is becoming a strong girl!" says MH.

Suddenly, a strange presence fills the room and magical dust begins to gather in one spot, and then a bright flash occurs and when it died down, three people can be seen standing in where the flash was.

"It's the Fairy Godmothers!" said the people.

"And they're late!" grumbles MH.

And they are! The Fairy Godmothers: Peach, Zelda, and Crazy Godmother, who is in fact Crazy Hand cleverly disguised as a fairy godmother.

"We are sorry, your majesty," says Zelda. "Crazy Godmother took too long to dress up, so we were a bit late."

"No problem," says MH. "As long as you can make it here, that's good enough!"

"Now let us offer our splendid gifts to your newborn child!"

Peach goes over to the baby and touches her face playfully. "She's so cute! My gift for her is that she will become a beautiful…"

Aeris flies next to her and says, "But that was my gift for her already!"

"Oh really? Then I have another one for her. She will have a beautiful voice that will attract people! Her songs will be so sweet that anyone who hears it will be soothed!"

"That's a good one!" says MH.

Crazy Godmother goes to baby and says, "Aw… Look at that little cutie! Such a cute little girl will surely come across perverts who will try to get some of her, so therefore I will give her the gift of being very strong and able…"

Yuffie, a bit injured and limp, quickly flies to him and says, "That was my gift to her, and boy… Was it a painful one…"

"Oh really? If that's the case, then I will give her the gift of being a nice and kind woman even though she is very strong. But of course, she should be able to protect herself when the time comes."

Finally, the last godmother Zelda goes to the baby, and was about to say her wish when suddenly the sound of thunder is heard. Everyone sees dark cloud appearing in the room, and it gathers in one place and slowly, Mewtwo appears out of it!

"It's the Fairy Godfather!" gasps everyone.

"Why is it that nobody invited me?" asks Mewtwo angrily.

"Because you're neither a fairy nor a godmother," says MH.

"Is that the only reason? That sounds just like discrimination! You do not know my fury until you saw it!" shouts Mewtwo angrily. His voice is so powerful that the whole room shook violently and everyone cowered into the corner. "As a punishment for not inviting me earlier, I will offer the baby a gift, or rather, a curse!"

"GASP!!!!!!!" gasps everyone.

"On the princess's 18th birthday, she shall touch a ball and then drop dead!"

"GASP!!!!!!!" gasps everyone.

"EEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" shrieks Crazy Godmother like a little girl.

"How dare you curse my daughter!" growls MH angrily. He sends his guards to get Mewtwo, but the fairy godfather disappeared before they could get him. "Oh no… My daughter… Does she have no future now?"

Zelda goes over to the king and comforts him. "Don't worry, king. I will do something about this." Then she goes over to the baby. "I'm afraid my powers are not enough to prevent the curse from happening, but I can lighten it up a bit. When the day comes that she touches a ball, your daughter will merely fall into an eternal sleep, only to wake up from the kiss of a true love." And she chants some magical words and sprinkles glittering dust onto her.

"Thank you a lot, fairy godmother," says MH.

"Don't worry, king! We will protect your daughter all we can!" Tifa says to him.

"Count me in too!" says Yuffie. "Ow! My back still hurts!"

Still, the king is worried about this, so he made sure that Samus stayed away from balls of all kinds.

-

As time went by, Samus grew to become an adorable girl. Since Unnamed Land and Neighboring Land are so near each other, Marth would sometimes come over to play or Samus would go there. They are really good friends meant for each other, just read below:

When they were 5, Marth would throw rocks at Samus until she bleeds, and then Samus would proceed to stone Marth with the largest rock she could find.

When they were 10, they would gather gangs and then beat up each other violently to the point where someone is crippled greatly.

When they were 12, Marth would use his sword skills to hit Samus with a stick, but Samus would fight back using karate and beat the snot out of Marth, though not before getting bruises on herself.

When they were 15, they would get into violent near-death fights. They shout at each other, strangle each other, beat up each other using dangerous stuffs, and do even more dangerous stuff.

As you can see, they really are good friends, right?

-

Soon, the time came on Samus's 18th birthday…

Samus is walking through the streets having her own time while the three fairies fly behind her to keep an eye on her. "Make sure Samus doesn't come in contact with any balls," says Aeris.

"Right, or else she'll fall asleep until her man of her dreams comes kiss her," says Tifa in a rather sweet voice. "Aye… I wish I have a boyfriend some times…"

There happens to be some kids playing soccer in a nearby field. One of the kids (played by Young Link) kicked the ball out the field and it flew towards Samus! The ball is coming from behind her back, so she didn't notice.

"Oh no!" gasps Yuffie, and she quickly gets in between the two. Then Samus spots something on the ground and so ducks down to get it, and the soccer ball smacks into Yuffie and they both fly over Samus and crashes into a tree.

"I thought it was a coin," says Samus, looking at the thing that she picked up. "But it was just a bottle cap."

Aeris lets out a sigh of relief. "That was close…"

They continue moving until they come near a baseball field. One of the kids (played by Ness) swings at the ball and it flies in the direction of Samus! Tifa quickly flies in front of the ball and throw a punch at it, and the ball explodes into pieces. "That was close…" she says.

"The ball just blew up!" gasp the kids.

Aeris flies in front of Samus and says to her, "I think you should return to the castle. Your birthday party might be starting soon! You're the star, so you shouldn't be late!"

"You have a point. All right; I'll return to the castle," says Samus, and she runs towards the direction of the castle.

"That should keep her safe…"

As Samus is running, she accidentally trips on the cobblestone pavement and falls onto the ground.

BANG!

"Ow! Curse these cobblestones!" And she tries to hold onto something to get up.

Unknown to her, there happens to be a bull in front of her and the bull has its back towards her. When Samus got up, she reached under the bull's legs and grabbed his 'balls', and the moment she did, Samus drops face first onto the ground and stops moving.

The three fairies fly into the scene and gasp at what they saw. "Oh no! We're too late!"

The bull lets out a moo and takes a dump, and the smelly brown stuff falls on top of Samus's head. Eew…

At this moment, a dark cloud gathers in the sky and Mewtwo appears out of it. "Hahaha! What did I tell you? The princess will surely drop dead on this day from touching a ball! But that accursed fairy godmother made it so that she will fall asleep instead. If that's the case, I will kill the man of her dreams to ensure that she will never wake up again!" And then he disappears.

"Oh no! What do we do?" asks Yuffie. "If the king learns about this…"

"We have no choice but to tell him…" says Tifa.

-

The news reached the king very fast, and he is obviously not pleased to hear this. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! CURSE THAT MEWTWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams MH at the top of his voice. He goes rampage around the castle and crashes around the walls, making the whole place shake violently.

"Please calm down, your majesty!" his advisors told him.

"HE'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!! SUMMON THE GUARDS!!!!!! WE'RE GOING AFTER HIM!!!!!"

Meanwhile, the fairy godmothers are watching the whole scene from the window. "This is bad," says Peach. "There is no way the king can triumph against Mewtwo like this."

"We have to stop the king!" says CG.

"We have no choice but to do this…" says Zelda. "C'mon, we will cast a spell that will put the whole country to sleep so that they will not be struck by this news. The only way for them to wake up is when Samus herself wakes up first. This is the best we can do for now."

So the three fairy godmothers fly up into the air above the country and cast a magic spell that covers the entire place. One by one, the citizens of Unnamed Land drift to sleep in the middle of whatever they're doing, and Master Hand himself fell asleep too.

"That's done," says Zelda. "Now we will go to Neighboring Land and tell Prince Marth about this."

"I knew those two were meant for each other!" says CG.

"Actually… I made a mistake when I tried to change the curse a little bit…" says Zelda strangely.

-

The fairy godmothers told the news to King Mario, and he is struck by it. "Mamamia! I can't-a believe theez happened!" he gasps. "Quick-a! Sent-a my son Marth to awaken Samus! Surely he eez da true love of her! Only he can wake-a her up!"

"Thank you so much, your majesty," says Zelda.

Marth is summoned here and is told everything. "Why should I kiss that wench?" he asks.

"Deez eez for da good of da world!" Mario tells him. "You must-a do eet even if you don't-a want-a too!"

"Fine! But I'm not doing it because I love her, but because I don't like what Mewtwo is doing and I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

Suddenly, a guard (played by a male wireframe) runs into the room and speaks to the king in a language only he can understand. "What-a?!" gasps Mario. He runs to the window and looks through a telescope. "Mamamia!"

"What's wrong?" asks Peach.

"A barria has appeared over Unnamed Land!"

Indeed, a barrier made of dark energy has appeared over the country, blocking it from outside force. "It must be Mewtwo!" says Zelda. "He is trying to stop our plans from going smoothly. However, he did not know that our holy powers are able to pierce through his dark barrier. We can still make the way in!"

"Hurry up, Marth!" CG says to the prince. "We're counting on you!"

"Okay," says Marth. And so, Marth the fairy godmothers head off towards Unnamed Land.

-

The godmothers and Marth are now in front of the dark barrier protecting the city. "How do we enter into there?" asks Marth.

"I'll handle this," says Zelda. She cups her hand in front of her and gathers holy energy into her palms, and after she's done charging, she shoots out a blast of beam that hits the barrier really hard and tears a hole right through it. "There!"

"That move looks clichéd…"

Nevertheless, they step into the town, which is the same as before, except everyone has fallen asleep in the middle of what they're doing, be it playing, working, eating, or driving.

"We put everyone in this town to sleep for they will not cause panic," explains Peach.

"I don't care; let's just find the princess and get it over," says Marth.

"You don't have to be in a rush, do you?"

As they walk in the direction of the castle, several black creatures emerge from the ground and surround them. "Darkling! They are evil beings created by Mewtwo and can only be smite down by the power of light!" gasps Zelda. "Leave them to us! You head onto the castle yourself!"

One of the Darkling jumps towards Marth to attack him, but CG quickly slaps it away. "Go, Marth!" says CG. "We'll cover you!"

"Take care of yourself too!" says Marth, quickly making his way through the Darkling and towards the castle in the distance.

Some of the Darkling turn towards Marth and begin to follow him, but Peach swings her magic wand against the air and shot out several glowing hearts that immediately eradicated the Darkling.

-

Marth made it to the castle by himself safely. He slashes the castle gate using his sword and easily cut out a large hole on it so that he can enter. The sight inside the castle is the same as the town; everyone is asleep in the middle of whatever they're done. The guards are either sitting down or standing in their positions while asleep. The maids were in the middle of the cleaning of the house when they fell asleep.

Marth made his way into the throne room, where he sees Mewtwo sitting on the throne. "So you're here, prince," says Mewtwo.

"I'm going to put an end to you, Mewtwo!" says Marth while pointing the tip of his sword at him. "Prepare yourself!"

"I will not let you mess with my business! The princess and her kingdom shall sleep until they rot! You will die here!"

"You're the one who's going to die yourself!" Marth charges forward and attempt to stab Mewtwo with his sword, but the fairy godfather teleported to the other side of the room behind him. Marth turns around in time to see Mewtwo charging up energy balls and hurling them at him, so he quickly rolls to the side to avoid them.

Mewtwo continues to hurl energy balls, and Marth keeps on running back and forth around the room to avoid them. When he got the chance, he runs towards Mewtwo and swings his sword, but Mewtwo once again teleports to safety.

Mewtwo appears in the air above Marth and then fires a laser beam from his hand. Marth quickly brings up his sword and let the beam bounce off the shiny surface of his sword, and then he jumps up to Mewtwo and slashes, but once again missing.

Mewtwo appears on the far side of the room and says, "You have great skills, but physical power cannot beat my magic!" He lifts up his hands and electricity gathers in his palms, and then he fires a huge blast of thunderbolt in Marth direction.

Marth tries to get away by jumping to the side, but the speed of the electricity is too fast and he got zapped. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Then magically, the electric pulls Marth up into the air and swing him around for a while before hurling him back onto the floor.

"Haha! What did I tell you?"

Marth got back up and says, "It's not over yet!"

"Then take it again!" Mewtwo once again fires the thunderbolt. Marth holds up his sword and the metallic surface absorbs the electric into it and protected him. Luckily the handle of the sword isn't metal, or else…

As the sword is absorbing the electric, Marth runs towards Mewtwo while shouting a war cry, much to the godfather's surprise. When near enough, Marth swings his sword and it amazingly shot forward a ball of electricity! The attack came unexpectedly and Mewtwo was shot before he teleported away.

"Ugh! You sure caught me with that!" growls Mewtwo. "But the game ends here!" He stretches out his hand and a spoon forms magically out of thin air and right in his hand.

The two dash at each other and clash weapons, and begin a furious close range combat. Being a master in swordsmanship Marth easily gain the upper hand on Mewtwo by knocking him backwards with each strong blow. "This kid is strong with the sword!" thought Mewtwo. "I must change battle plans!" He quickly teleports away again just before Marth unleashed a stronger than usual slash.

"Is that all you can do? Teleporting around like a coward?" asks Marth.

Suddenly, the whole place begins shaking violently, and the entire ceiling gets ripped away by Mewtwo! "You shall face my true terror!" growls Mewtwo loudly. "Psychic Meteor!" He lifts up his hands and a large ball of energy appears above him and begins to grow.

"I don't care what you're going to use! I'll beat you for sure!"

When the energy ball is large enough, Mewtwo hurls it high into the air, where it explodes and then several small energy shots rain back down like meteorites. Marth pulls his cape in front of his face in hope of protecting himself, but the energy shots ripped through his cape and hits his body and burn him severely. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

-

Back in town, the godmothers just finished off the last of the Darkling. "We must get to the castle quick!" says Zelda. "Marth needs our help fighting Mewtwo." So the three of them wasted no time in flying to the castle.

When they got near, they saw Mewtwo floating above the castle and shooting down energy shoots at it. "Mewtwo is up there!" says Peach, so they three quickly fly up there.

"Mewtwo! Give up at once!"

"You will all die!" shouts Mewtwo in anger. He turns to them and fire several energy shots, but Zelda created a crystal-like shield and it easily blocked the shots. Meanwhile, Peach and CG fly down to attend Marth.

"Are you all right?" Peach asks him.

"I'm all right," says Marth with burns all over his body. "I'm going to teach that villain a lesson!"

"You can't fight him without any special powers," says CG. "You need our holy powers!"

Suddenly, Zelda gets blasted by Mewtwo's shot and falls onto the floor next to them. "Ah!"

"Zelda!" gasp the other two godmothers.

"I'm all right," says Zelda. "We must lend Marth our strength so that he can defeat Mewtwo! C'mon! Let us transfer some of our holy powers into Marth's sword!"

"Okay!"

"I will not let you do whatever you want!" shouts Mewtwo as he continues to bombard them with shots, and the four at the bottom quickly got out of the way.

"Argh! This won't do any good!" says Marth. "I'll show him!" He bravely runs forward and uses his sword to knock away any incoming energy shots.

"We can still transfer the power to him even like this," says Zelda. "Now!" So the godmothers point their wands at Marth and shot out a cloud of glittering dust. The dust surrounds Marth and then gathers around his sword, and his sword begins to glow brightly.

Marth takes another swing at his sword, and this time it shot out a large sword-shaped energy beam. The beam easily sliced through the shots fire by Mewtwo and heads towards him.

"What?!" gasps Mewtwo, and he quickly teleports out of the way. He reappears in a nearby place and says angrily, "I'm going to kill you all for this!" He pulls back his fist and energy surrounds it, and he flies towards Marth at high speed. "Psychic Punch!" But Marth easily avoided it by stepping to the side, and Mewtwo's fist hits the floor instead. "Oh no! I missed!"

"Too bad for you," says Marth, and then he proceeds to slash Mewtwo rapidly, not giving him a chance to fight back.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!"

Finally, Marth performs a Shield Breaker move, in which in performs a powerful downward strike; because of the holy powers infused in his sword, it released a huge blast of light that engulfed the whole room.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The light is so bright that even the godmothers had to cover their eye. Mewtwo is severely hit by the move, and slowly, he disintegrates within the holy light.

Finally, the light died down and the evil fairy godfather is nowhere to be seen. "You did it!" exclaims CG.

"Quick! We must go to the princess!" says Zelda.

They quickly into the next room where they see Samus lying on a bed, and lying on her blanket are those three fairies. "So that's where those three went," says Peach. "I was wondering where they were."

"So I have to kiss this wench and everything's over?" asks Marth. "Is there another solution to this?"

"Actually…" says Zelda uncomfortably. "I used the wrong spell when I tried to lighten the curse…"

"What's wrong?"

"To break the spell, the princess must be slapped across the face by her worst friend… Seeing how you always fought with her, you are without doubt her worst friend…"

"Ah, I see… I'm gonna enjoy this!" says Marth with a mischievous smile. He walks over to the sleeping Samus and looks down at her lovely face, and then he lifts up his hand and…

SLAP!!!!!!

To make a long story short, Samus woke up in an instant, and so did everyone else in the country. And so, everyone is happy that the curse is broken, and they lived happily ever after, and Samus and Marth continue to live their same life.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Hope you like it, and I also hope that you are still looking forward to Rise of the Negativities.


	7. Thousand Miles Search for Mother

SBS Time

**Ri2**:  
1. Does this peach have talking insects?  
2. How'd Pit get in there?  
3. Death?! And you could've given more details on how Meta-Knight destroyed the ships.  
4. How did Master Hand and a wireframe…?  
5. Aeris, Yuffie, and Tifa? Why not Yuna, Rikku, and Paine?  
6.Was the bull thing necessary?  
**Game2002:  
**1. Pit's no insect!  
2. Obviously, that's where babies come from! Haha!  
3. Death is a well-known recurring boss in Gradius series, and the final draft of this story will be different from what you see in the preview, so wait until then for a more detailed fight.  
4. It's the cycle of life, duh!  
5. YRP have not appeared in any of my stories, and Vic Viper only appeared because he will have a role in Rise of Negativities, and I have no plans for those three.  
6. It's funny, isn't it?

Have you heard? There is a Mario and Sonic crossover game about the Olympics! At long last, they are together! But when this news reached GameFaqs, they did what they do best: Complain and grumble. Obviously, they absolutely loathe Olympic Games.

I see that someone in the review is thinking Rise of the Negativities will be a chapter in this story. Whoever you are, you should receive a reply from me already telling you that it's a separate upcoming story. I hope to see your review when that story comes!

**Story 6: The Thousand Miles Search for the Mother

* * *

**

In some town I'm not going to bother mentioning, because in almost every tales, they never mention the town name. So anyway, in the town lived a happy but poor family. The father, Crazy Father, who is in fact Crazy Hand not disguised as a woman for once, is a hopeless loafer who got kicked out of his job, and spends the rest of his day acting like a bum.

The mother, Zelda, is a very hard working woman trying her best to keep the family alive. They also have a son named Ness, and he is also a hard working boy.

Life is not easy for the family, because Zelda is a woman and at that time, women aren't suitable for most jobs, and their father is totally useless… In hope of looking for a job, Zelda searched many places to look for one, until…

_Dear Zelda,  
We have heard about your family problem and how you really want to look for a job to support your family. If you don't mind, you can come to my place and work as a maid. I will take care of you and give you enough salary to support the family. The location is The Town, The Country._

_From Master Hand_

-

And so…

"Mom? Do you really have to go?" Ness asks her mother.

"I'm sorry, son," replies Zelda. "I have no choice, as this is the only hope left to support our family. Don't worry; I will keep in contact with you no matter what. Take good care of yourself and your useless father."

"I will, mother."

"You can count on me to take of Ness!" says Crazy Father.

At last, the ship is departing for The Country, so Zelda quickly boarded onto it. As the ship departs into the sea, Ness runs along the harbor waving good-bye to his mother again. "Mom! Don't forget to write back letters!"

"I will, son!" shouts Zelda. "And watch out!"

And Ness reached the end of the harbor and accidentally falls into the water.

SPLASH

-

A few days after Zelda left, a letter arrived at their home.

_Dear son and husband,_

_How are you two doing? I have reached the rich man's house and am working very well. The master is a very kind man and he treated me very well. Life is very good here! Still, I hope to come back to you as soon as possible!_

_From your mother, Zelda_

"Good to hear that she's all right," says CF while reading the letter and drinking beer.

And so, letters came to their house every few days. Ness is very happy to be in contact with his mother.

But on that certain day…

"Dad, it's been a whole month already and there's been no letters coming!" says Ness.

"Sending letters isn't easy, son," CF tells him. "The mailman has to go through several dangers to get the job done."

"But no matter what danger there is, the letter would always arrive within a week!"

"Who cares?"

The days went on again, and no letter has arrived. Ness would love to send a letter there, but he doesn't know Master Hand's home address…

Soon, the lack of letters is bothering him greatly, so he came to a decision.

"What? You're going to The Country to find mom?" asks CF in surprise. "Are you for real?"

"I'm for real, dad!" says Ness determinedly. "Something must have happened to mom! I must go see her no matter what!"

"You have made a brave decision, son. But we do not have enough money to buy ourselves a ticket to go there! We only have enough for one person!"

"In that case, I'll go alone! Please, dad! I really want to see mother!"

After much convincing from Ness, Crazy Father finally decides to let Ness go find Zelda alone. So he bought him a ship ticket and gave him some money to take along, and so, Ness packed his stuffs and set off for the long journey.

-

"Take care, son!" shouts CF from the harbor.

"I will, dad! I will find mother and we will come back home together!" shouts Ness from the departing ship.

And so, the journey to search for the mother has begun…

-

That night, Ness is sitting on his bunk in the sleeping room. Since this ship ride is rather cheap, the sleeping rooms are rather small. Ness is sitting on his bed while drinking tomato juice. "I hope mother is all right," he thought. He looks out the window to if there's any sight worth watching, but since it's pitch black out there and has no lights, he couldn't see anything. "Aye… I'm bored… I wish something would happen…"

Then the ship begins rocking back and forth due to rough waves, and Ness slides around on his bed and accidentally spills some tomato juice onto his shirt.

"Whoa! This is bad! I got to clean this up!" So he got tissue papers and quickly cleans up the wet spot. Soon, he is done, but the juice's color had already dyed onto his shirt, but he simply shrugged it off. "Boy, I feel tired… I think I'll sleep now." So he dropped his head onto the pillow and immediately went to sleep.

About an hour later, the ship rocked around again and Ness is tossed out of his bed and onto the floor, and he didn't even wake up. The rolls around on the floor and towards the door that leads outside (he forgot to close it), and stops at the deck.

Then some hobo (played by Reed) steps out from his room to go to the toilet. "Toilet…" he mumbles slowly. Then he sees Ness lying on the floor and also the red spot on his shirt, and he begins to tremble with fright. "Blood… Someone died… HELP!!!!!!! MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

And everyone on the ship is awakened.

"What happened?!"

"Fire?!"

"What the?!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Have we struck an iceberg?!"

"Godzilla?!"

-

The next day, the ship finally reached The Country. Everyone steps down from the ship, and every single one of them has really tired and sleepy faces. "Is everyone all right…?" asks the harbor guard.

-

Ness wasted no time in making his way to The Town, and since it's very near the harbor, he got there in a about an hour. In that place, he asked around her directions to Master Hand's house until he is lead to a large mansion.

"Mother is in there!" he thought excitedly. "At last! I'm going to find her!" He marches up to the door and knocks it, and the owner of the house, Wario, steps out.

"What is it, kid?" asks Wario.

"Excuse sir, is this the house of Master Hand?" asks Ness.

"Sorry, kid, but he moved already."

Ness is shocked to hear this. "What?!"

"He moved out about a month ago to a better place. This town is getting worse by the minute."

Ness drops onto his knees and begins to cry. "No… I went through all the trouble to come here, but…"

"What's wrong, kid? You want to see Master Hand so much? I can tell you where he moved to if you want to."

"Thanks, mister!"

So Wario gave him the address of Master Hand's new home, and so Ness once again set off to find his mother.

"Let's see… The new place is Another Town, also in this country… It seems very far from here."

Nevertheless, Ness made his way out of The Town and into a forest. Luckily, it's not an uncharted forest, but a well known hiking place, so there are lots of hikers and tourists around here.

The place is also very beautiful, so Ness took his time to marvel at the wonders of the nature here. "Wow! I have seen such beautiful trees and flowers!" he exclaims. Because he is too busy sightseeing, he bumps into Cranky Kong.

"Watch where you're going, ya brat!" shouts CK. "Don't you have eyes or are you blind, ya brat!"

"I'm so sorry, mister…"

After some lecturing from the cranky old ape, Ness continues moving through the forest until it's evening. Luckily, there is a traveler's lodge built in the middle of the forest for hikers, so Ness goes into it.

Ness went inside and asks the front desk for a room, and the person at the front desk (played by the landlady of 10 Lives Apartment) replies, "We're in shortage of rooms, so you'll have to share with some other people."

"That's all right," says Ness. "I'm happy as long as I have a room."

"Then follow me." So the landlady led him through the hallway and towards the room.

While they are on the way, Ness notices that most of the hikers here are young women. "Wow! This place sure is popular with girls!" he thought. "What if I have to share a room with several girls?" His mind begins to wander as he imagines the landlady telling him that he has to share a room with several other beautiful women. "Hehe! How nice would that be!" He begins to drool at the thought of this.

But in reality…

"You'll have to share a room with these people," says the landlady.

Ness looks into the room and sees that the roommates aren't the nicest kinds of people you would expect: Cranky Kong (the same guy who lectured him), some clown named Buggy, Mr. 1, Dr. Eggman, K. Rool, and K. Omplain.

"Uh… Thanks…" says Ness, not wanting to sound disappointed.

-

That evening, dinner is being served at the lodge's café. Ness got his meal and sees an empty spot at a table with several girls, so he decides to go over and sit there. But when he got near, some fat female dragon (played by Ms. Lump) comes over and bumps him away and took the place, so Ness had no choice but to sit with his roommates on the same table. They really don't look like the nicest of the bunch.

-

That night, the lodge has closed down and everyone is asleep. Ness woke up in the middle of the night and wants to go to toilet. "It's so dark…" he mumbles. He reaches into his bag and got out a flashlight to help him light the way. He shines around the room to find a way to the door and careful not to wake up any of the people in this room. They're not the kind of people you want to wake up.

As Ness carefully tiptoes through the room, Eggman turns around in his sleep and his hands hit Ness in the leg, causing him to fall over and land on top of the fat scientist, who immediately gets up and Ness is sent falling backwards and lands on top of Buggy. Soon, everyone in the room is awake, but Ness quickly zipped under his blanket and pretended that nothing happened.

"Who stepped on me?!" shouts Eggman.

"Who's trying to kill me?!" shouts Buggy.

"Would you guys shut up?!" shouts K. Rool.

"Who wants to die?" asks Mr. 1 coldly.

"I hate these kinds of lodge! They are the worst! People always kick around and drive me insane!" complains K. Omplain, and he proceeds on to give pointless ranting and grumbling.

"Nobody disturbs my beauty sleep!" shouts Cranky. Fortunately, none of them knew that it's Ness who started this.

After everyone has settled down again, Ness slowly got back up and got his flashlight, and this time successfully made it out the room. "I have to use the toilet no matter what…" he says to himself.

Suddenly, a door opens and Ms. Lump walks out, and not being human and the fact that her face looks quite scary half-asleep, Ness lets out a shriek. "GHOST!!!!!!!!!"

Immediately, Ms. Lumps jumps awake and shouts, "WHERE?! GHOST!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And everyone got frightened up from sleep.

"Fire?!"

"Ghost?!"

"What?!"

"Thief?!"

"Argh! These kinds of lodges are the worst!"

"Who wants to die?"

"Can't you youngsters keep your mouth shut and let old grandpa have a sleep?!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

-

The next morning, everyone had breakfast and left the lodge, and they all have tired and sleepy faces as if they didn't sleep last night.

"What a night…" mumbles Ness. "I have to get on the road to find mom again…" So he continues to journey to look for mother.

He walks through the forest path, asking directions from passersby and relying on road signs. Eventually, he came to Another Town. "At last…" he says. "I can find mother here…"

He begins asking around the place for Master Hand's house, and he learned a shocking revelation. "What?! Master Hand moved again?!" he gasps.

"Yeah, he didn't like this place very much, so he moved," explains the current owner of Master Hand's former house, Mr. Game & Watch. "I think he moved to Yet Another Town."

"Oh… This is bothersome…"

"That place is really far from here. It takes at least 5 days to get there from here."

"Thanks for telling me… I have to move out…" And so, Ness begins to leave, but G&W stopped him.

"Wait, kid! How about I hire some people to give you a lift there?"

"Why thanks! That would be great!"

So G&W hired a driver named Captain Falcon. "C'mon, kid! Hop aboard!" CF says to Ness. "I'll take you to Yet Another Town in a jiffy!"

"Thanks, mister!"

So they board onto CF's expensive car found nowhere else in the world and zoomed off at an unimaginable speed.

The ride went smoothly and it seems that Ness will reach Yet Another Town very soon. When night came, CF stopped his car at a small inn for a break. "It's not safe to drive at night, so we'll rest here," says CF. "Go rest at that inn; I'll take you again tomorrow morning."

"Thanks!" says Ness, and he heads to the inn. Inside, he asks for a room, but the innkeeper (played by Susanna Luvly) told him that all the rooms are full, so he may have to share a room with other people. "Um… That's okay…" Ness begins to worry that the room will be filled with not so nice people again, like at the forest lodge.

So the innkeeper lead him to his room, and to Ness's surprise, it's full of girls in there! (Tifa, Yuffie, Ms. Valentine, Tayuya; to name a few)

"Wow! Thanks! I like this room!" says Ness excitedly. So he spent a happy night with the girls.

Okay, the night isn't so happy. The girls are the wild type, and they spent the whole night drinking and getting drunk, and so acting very wild and doing crazy stuff. Poor Ness had to suffer the whole night in the corner of the room trying to sleep, enduring the laughing, screaming, catfights, and beer bottle hurling. He preferred the night at the lodge with those evil-looking men.

-

The next morning, Ness had his breakfast and went outside to find Captain Falcon, but to his surprise, he did not see the car! "Where'd he go?" Then he notices a notice taped on a nearby electric pole.

_I hate to tell you this, kid. But I had to rush back home because my grandma is very sick. You're on your own, kid._

_From Douglas J. Falcon_

"This sucks…" grumbles Ness, but he had no choice but to walk along the only road towards Yet Another Town.

-

The trip is not easy, as there are no stores or resting places along this really long and seemingly endless road. Sometimes he would take a break or he would try to call for cars to pick him up. He managed to pick up a truck ride, but then the truck driver (played by Samurai Goroh) took his money and kicked him out, so Ness was left without any money, and his supplies are running low.

Still, he managed to stay up and tried his best to keep moving, despite the hardships he had to face. Now isn't this so touching?

-

After 5 days of tireless walking, Ness finally reached Yet Another Town, and he is wearing ragged clothes and is really skinny and beaten up. "Mom… Where are you…?"

Then some kind passersby saw him and immediately took him under their care. When Ness recovered, he told them the reason he is here, and the people are touched by his story. Wasting no time, the people tracked down Master Hand's house and they finally found it, and Ness is sent over there.

At long last…

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Ness with joy as he jumps into Zelda's arms, who is lying sickly in bed.

"My son! I never thought you would come find me!" says Zelda happily.

The others watch from the side happily and not to mention with tears. "How touching… The boy went a long way to find his mother," says MH. "I've never heard a more touching tale than this…"

As it turned out, Zelda got sick during her work, so she couldn't write letters. MH, worried about her health, kept on moving to new places to live in, hoping Zelda will recover.

To make a long story short, Crazy Father is called over to this place, and the whole family lived happily ever after in Yet Another Town.

* * *

END OF STORY

I'm sure of you might have heard this tale somewhere, though it's not as well known as the others. Touching, isn't it?

Like Vic Viper, Buggy from One Piece has not appeared in any of my past stories, but he, too, will have a role as one of the main villains in Rise of the Negativities, that explains why he is here: To advertise for that story.


	8. Happily Ever After

SBS Time

**Yoshizilla**:  
1. Ness is Zelda's son?  
2. You know Krusty the Clown, right?  
3. Wouldn't it be funny if Buggy, Krusty, and Ganondorf are all related?  
**Game2002**:  
1. In fan fictions, anything can happen.  
2. Yeah, I know him.  
3. Let's ask Ganondorf and see what he thinks.  
**Ganondorf**: I'm not a clown! I can kill people if I want too! You call that a clown? Wait, I remember one movie about maniac killer clowns… But I'm no clown!

Sorry to say that this is the last chapter. No, it's not an April Fools joke. I'm ending this story for real. I'm out of ideas already, and don't feel like continuing anymore, so I hope you have no complains, okay?

**Final Chapter: And They Live Happily After…

* * *

**

"And so, Young Link cut down the beanstalk and the giant Wario fell down on top of his house. But luckily, his mother Crazy Mom survived. After that, they lived happily on the gold they stole from the giant and spend it on everything they want, and once again they become poor, and so they live happily ever after. The end!" says Parry, finishing up the story. He turns to look at Pichu and sees that he is asleep. "Well, this kid sure sleeps well! Yawn… I should be sleeping myself too…"

Parry flies to the door to leave, but then notices that it's close. "Hey! How am I supposed to open the door and leave?"

-

The next morning…

Most of the Smashers are up and eating breakfast. While cooking up some more breakfast, Peach asks them, "Everyone had a good sleep last night?"

"Of course I do!" replies Kirby. "I dreamed I beat Yoshi in a food eating contest!"

"I had a bad dream…" grumbles Yoshi. "I dreamed that Kirby beat me in a food eating contest…"

"Nice to hear those from you," says Peach.

"I had a nightmare that I married Mr. 2…" grumbles Captain Falcon. The others threw up at the thought of it. "Speaking of which… I think I hear someone out there."

"You're right," says Marth, looking out the window, where he sees Mr. 2 dancing pass their fence while singing some silly song about third genders.

Mario comes into the house with the morning newspaper in his hand, and takes a seat and begins to read it. "Bad stuffs going on around-a these days. Bank robbery, suicide, Barney scaring little kids, and a lot more. By da way, da news eez still talking about what-a we did-a at Alias Lobby."

"The government really wants our head, don't they?" asks Marth.

"Well, government people are like that," says Snake. "That's why I never liked them."

"Speaking of this, Pikachu is still in a depression state ever since he saw his bounty paper," says Yoshi.

"Hasn't he gotten over it yet?" asks CF.

"Nope."

"He'll have to get over it sooner or later."

"Hey, listen to theez news!" says Mario all of a sudden. "Bob Iamanidiot, da leader of da PURIST, have escaped from prison!"

"What?!" gasps everyone in shock.

"Whether he escaped with da help of outside or by himself eez not known. Heez whereabouts are not-a known too. Da police are still searching for him."

"Bob escaped…? He's going to come get revenge on us! YAAAAAAA!!!!!" screams Luigi.

"Tell him to come!" says CF bravely. "I'll beat him up a second time again!"

"Does he plan reviving PURIST again?" asks Link.

"Do not forget what he mentioned about the Negativities," Mewtwo reminded them. "This Negativities is the real mastermind behind the PURIST."

"I haven't forgotten about what he said yet," says CF.

"It bothers me though… I have a feeling that some great evil is coming soon…"

-

Somewhere, in a place that looks very grand and well decorated, but at the same time very dark…

A man clad from head to toe in bulky, dark blue armor, is kneeled down before a person whose identity is hidden in the shadows. "Don't get too happy just because you were rescued from prison, Bob," says the mysterious person.

"I am thankful for being rescued," says Bob in a polite voice. "I will repay you however I can."

"Enough of this… I will give you another chance. You are restored to your position again, the Extremo Negativo."

"I am most thankful, King N."

Behind Bob, several shadows can be seen. Six of the shadows can be seen sitting on well decorated thrones while a seventh throne is empty, but is later occupied when Bob sat on it. Behind these seven seated shadows, there stood even more people hidden the shadows.

The mysterious leader, King N, spoke to them, "My loyal followers, the time for our plans to be unleashed is about time! Our ultimate project, Gamfax, will soon be complete and the world shall become ours! As promised, you will all have a portion of your land to rule! It will be a land where nobody can stop us!"

Suddenly, a loud and terrifying voice echoed throughout the whole room. "Do not forget about me, Earthling. Though I am now your follower, I will not hesitate to kill you if you turn down your promises!"

"Relax," says King N with a wicked smile. "I am a man of words; I never break promises." The smile becomes larger and it eventually turns into maniac laughing, like how bad guys would. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

* * *

THE END… for now

Well, this story wasn't meant to be taken seriously, but I hope you still like it. As you can see, the last part is without doubt the most important part; foreshadowing the events which is to come.

Here's a little more plot analysis for Rise of the Negativities. You should know by now that the Smashers are to go to each world and defeat the main villain there. However, that is not the primary goal. Their **MAIN** goal is to find and eliminate **the source of Gamfax** hidden in each world.

Here's something I would like to ask, or challenge you. Surely some of you might have received my previews of Rise of the Negativites, right? I would like to ask you… Can you name all the villains in the Negativities basing on the previews you received and ones you saw in my previous SSB stories? Almost every SSB story after Armageddon has a preview either at the end of the chapter or the story. I would like to check to see if you are up-to-date with news on this upcoming story. And you even want more challenge; try to figure out which of the other six is part of the Extremo Negativo.

Hope to see if you can answer it in your reviews!


End file.
